Goode Boarding School
by LadyHeroine
Summary: Annnabeth Chase had a normal life before she moved to Goode Boarding School now she faces school drama and boyfriends which she doesn't know anything about. Slight Thukabeth, Percabeth and some Caleo and Jasper. (To my readers, my apologies for changing the summary again.)
1. Chapter 1

**Please READ my first ever story! :)**

**THANKS. **

**A**nnabeth's life sucked. Her father and stepmother needed some 'family' time together, which didn't include her, just annoying stepbrothers Bobby and Matthew. So they 'happily' ordered, oh wait sorry, _kindly_ asked her to join Goode Boarding School in New York. Yep, New York. Annabeth had lived in San Francisco her entire life and had to leave because of her stupid stepmother and stepbrothers. Why couldn't just be her dad and her together living the dream?

* * *

><p>Annabeth stood in her room packing her things; she had three boxes, which wasn't a lot since her parents hardly cared for her. Two boxes were for her clothes, shoes, makeup and personal toiletries. Her last box was her personal objects; it had her owl alarm clock, ear phones, laptop, stationary, an envelope of money that she had saved for college and her chargers for her laptop and phone. Annabeth had worn comfortable clothes for her flight, a grey tank top with white shorts that had grey stripes on them, black converse and owl earrings. As you can see, Annabeth loves grey. Annabeth was packing her backpack when her father entered the room, "May I?" as he pointed her bed. "Free country." Annabeth shrugged. "Look Annabeth, I know that you're mad because you have to attend a boarding school, but life is hard and everyone must carry their own burden." "Yeah thanks." Annabeth sneered. "Have a nice life." Annabeth walked out the door. Annabeth hoped that New York would be better.<p>

Annabeth arrived at the airport with her passport and ticket. "17year old Annabeth Chase," The lady said as she raised an eyebrow. "That's me," smiled Annabeth. "Go through and take a seat, your flight will be ready to board in 10 minutes." "Thanks." Annabeth said.

Annabeth relaxed when she sat down, it was also extra comfy for some reason. "Excuse me, you're sitting on my bag." A boy said as politely as he could without laughing. Annabeth looked up and saw the most gorgeous boy ever. He had blonde hair and blue eyes with a small scar on his lip. Annabeth flushed red. "Sorry," she mumbled as she got up and picked up her bag. "Na it's Ok, besides you probably kept it warm." The boy grinned. "Luke Castellan." He held out his hand. Still recovering from the joke, Annabeth shook it. "Annabeth Chase."

"So you are going to New York?" Luke asked casually. "Yeah, I'm attending a boarding school there and I want to be an architect someday." Annabeth replied dreamily. "Sorry I probably sound like a nerd." "Na, so which boarding school are you going to." "Goode Boarding School." "Really, I'm going there too." Luke raised an eyebrow. "Cool I'm going to see you there. So what kind of subjects and extra curriculum are you going to do?" Annabeth asked. Luke shrugged. "Football, Math, English, the usual for school. What about you?" "Well, probably architecture, physics, algebra that kind of stuff." "Well, why were you sent to a boarding school?" Luke asked. "Well, my parents divorced and my dad married this old hag and I received disgusting, annoying little stepbrothers. Then they decided that they needed a new life and they basically kicked me out." "Sorry to hear that, but is she really an old hag?" "Nope, she's like 35 but she seems like an old hag to me." Luke smirked. "Well, what about you?" "Dad ditched me when I was born; he thought it was too much of a hassle and then my mum, after 17 and a half years said I was old enough to look after myself. I didn't really care, because my mum never really looked after me, she started drinking and taking drugs after my dad left. She literally gave me half her money and I thought to myself don't buy a house yet, attend a boarding school where at least you are cared for." Annabeth nodded. At that moment, a lady announced that they could board now.

Coincidently, Luke's seat was next to Annabeth's. They talked the entire way about their dreams, past lives, wonders, dilemmas, hopes and thoughts. Luke was a great listener and storyteller. They didn't even realize that they had arrived.

* * *

><p>"Come on just try one." Luke begged. "You'll regret it." "I regret nothing." Annabeth said sternly. They were in the airport and Luke had bought this 'delicious' box of chocolates and insisted to try one. "Please! For me?" He looked at Annabeth with wide blue eyes. "Fine," she muttered. Annabeth popped a chocolate into her mouth then stared at him. "These are amazing!" "I told you." Luke said with a wink that made Annabeth blush. "Come on let's go get my luggage." Luke suggested. Luke only had two large suitcases which were quite easy to spot because one had a shoe with wings pattern on it and the other one had a snake pattern on it. They rested the suitcases onto a trolley and decided to get something to eat.<p>

They ordered two coffees, Luke had a standard BLC and Annabeth had a Caesar salad. "I can't believe I haven't asked for your number before." Luke said nervously. "Oh, okay you can type your contact details onto my phone right now." Annabeth passed her I phone 6 towards Luke. She never bought a phone case because she never needed to, the standard colours for I phone 6's are; white, silver and gold. Annabeth obviously chose silver because it was closer to grey. Luke took her phone gingerly and passed his Samsung S5 over. Annabeth typed her name, phone number and Email. They quickly finished their food and passed their phones back. "So are you going to hale a taxi or do you have a driver?" asked Luke. "I have a driver; he probably has a sign with my name on it. What about you?" "I have to catch a taxi." "You can come with me if you like!" "Really?!" asked Luke. "Yeah, come on."

* * *

><p>They spotted the driver right away; he had black raven with bright green eyes. Annabeth tried to stifle her laugh because he was holding the sign upside down. "Hi, I'm Percy and you must be Annabeth." Annabeth nodded. "And you are-""Luke." "Pleased to meet you Luke" although he didn't look quite pleased. "Um, I have an extra passenger." Annabeth said uncomfortably. "That's OK, as long as you pay an extra $15." Annabeth scowled. "That's not fair! We're going the same location!" Percy raised his eyebrow, "You both are attending my stepdad's school?" "Well, if you mean Goode Boarding School, then yes." Luke replied.<p>

Luke and Annabeth were sitting in the backseats of the 'infamous' Percy Jackson's green truck. Annabeth had asked why he had chose green because it didn't look very attractive but he just scowled and said none of your business. "You may be going the same school but you still have to pay me at least $10. This is my part time job and I want to get more money for a new car." "Fine, here's 10 bucks." Luke sighed. Percy grinned. "Thanks bro."

Once they paid Percy the ten bucks, they walked to the reception. There was an old lady, probably from the mid-forties to the fifties. She wore silver glasses and her hair was in a tight bun with white hair sticking out. "Hello, my name is Claire." The lady said cheerfully. "Hi, my name is Luke Castellan and this is Annabeth Chase, we've just arrived here." The lady typed on her computer for a few seconds before passing them two packages, one of them had Annabeth's name on the front the other Luke's. "In each folder is your dorm key, a school map, your locker number and code, your subjects, a timetable, a form for extra curriculum activities if you would like to apply for and a rule book. "Thank you." Annabeth said with a smile. "Enjoy Goode Boarding School," Claire winked.

Luke and Annabeth walked out the reception clutching the packages. "I'll leave you to settle down in your dorm." Luke said as they passed the girls' dorm. Annabeth nodded, "See you at dinner." They both walked separate ways. Annabeth opened the building door while Luke continued forward towards his dorm, dragging his suitcases along while holding the package.

* * *

><p>"Wow" Annabeth gasped as she opened her door. The dorm certainly didn't look like the one in the brochure. Usually the dorms had four plain white beds with four desks for each person, a mini fridge, a small microwave, one bathroom, four chest drawers and four closets. But, this was upgraded. They had a 52inch TV, a black leather lounge sofa and the beds looked customized.<p>

One had black sheets and a skull patterned pillow case. Another was completely gold, the next one was muticoloured; it had blue, green, brown colours all over the bed. The last one was obviously for Annabeth because it was a plain mattress with a blanket folded on the end and a white pillow on the other side. "You must be our new dorm mate. I'm Piper," a girl faced Annabeth, she had choppy brown hair with kaleidoscope eyes. She wore blue denim jeans with a white t-shirt and what looked like a snowboarding jacket. "Yeah. I'm Annabeth Chase." Piper introduced the other dorm mates. "This is Hazel," a girl with frizzy dark hair and dark eyes stared at Annabeth. "You have nice hair." She commented. "Err thanks." Hazel said shyly. "And lastly, Thalia." Piper pointed at a Goth girl. She wore black leggings, a black shirt that had silver words on it, it said Hunter, and she wore black converse and double piercings on each ear. "So I see you guys have um upgraded this dorm." Annabeth whistled. Piper blushed. "Oh well, my dad's an actor and Thalia's dad own quite a few airports." Thalia scowled. "And uh, Thalia dislikes her father." Hazel added. "We'll leave you to unpack." Piper said as she gestured the girls outside. "Thanks for everything!" Annabeth called out.

Annabeth scanned the room and saw already that the three boxes had already arrived. Annbeth placed a grey pillowcase on her bed and started to unpack her boxes. She checked her phone and saw that it was already 3:34pm, dinner was at 6:00pm so at least she had two hours to unpack and get settled and still have sometime to get changed and shower. "Well, I better start unpacking," grumbled Annabeth.

**Luke's POV**

Ientered my dorm and felt tired. Three guys lounged on chairs playing Call of Duty on playstation 4. _This is gonna be sick_. Luke thought to himself. "Hey Luke!" Percy called. Luke spotted Percy waving. He waved back. "Travis, pause the bloody game." Percy ordered. "But I don't know how to!" whined Travis. "Don't make excuses! Now close the game or pause it, we have a new dorm mate." Percy snapped. Travis quickly quit the game and walked over to the fridge, "You want coke?" he asked. "Sure," I replied.

Percy introduced me to my new dorm mates. "Luke, this is Travis and Connor Stoll, they're brothers." "Hey," I said brightly. "Our other friends, Jason, Leo, Frank and Nico are in another dorm. "I have a question." Connor put his hand up as if he was in a classroom. "Yes, what is it Connor?" sighed Percy. "How do you know Luke?" "Well, I drove him with Annabeth Chase from the airport to our school."

Annabeth's name gave me a quick flashback. Annabeth was smart, cute, gentle-. Stop it Luke, she might have already have a boyfriend. "So I'm guessing that everyone customizes their dorms even if it's against the rules because I sure everyone doesn't have a PS4 in their dorm," "Yeah, pretty much." Travis said as he passed me a coke. "So are you joining our football team?" Percy asked. "Yeah, probably," I murmured. "But Leo and Nico aren't in our football team because Leo joined the Robotics club and Nico doesn't enjoy extra curriculum." Connor added.

"Well, I better start doing my assignment that's due tomorrow." Percy yawned. "WAIT, there's an assignment tomorrow!" Connor cried. "You didn't know!" Travis smirked. "Mate, you're my brother and you don't know that there's an assignment due tomorrow!" "Oh crap, Mrs Dodds is going to kill me. What's the assignment on!?" begged Connor. Percy and Travis laughed. "OK, I'll tell you if you do most of mine." Travis offered. "Fine!" Connor grumbled. I started to unpack and started with the clothes first. After I had unpacked, I decided to hit the showers. I changed into a plain orange shirt, Jeans and converse. I grabbed my phone and the school map and decided to explore the school.

I had already signed up for football and nothing else. The others didn't really suit me. I wandered through the corridors taking slow breaths; I was too busy looking at the map when I bumped into someone. "Hey watch it." She-well she sounded like a girl anyway-growled, but then her expression softened when she saw my face. "Luke?" she asked. I looked up to see Annabeth smiling at me. _Gods. _She obviously showered. Her blonde hair was tied back into a ponytail that was extremely wet and it seemed as if she was in a hurry and didn't have time to dry it. She wore a floral skirt with a rose coloured tank top and sandals that had gold buckles. "Why are you dressed up for?" I asked. Annabeth blushed. "Well, today I signed up for a competition called "Do you know your Greek?" and I wanted to look presentable on my first day." "Annabeth, you look amazing!" "Really?!" she blushed as she did a little twirl. I laughed. Yep, I was definitely falling for this girl. "I've got to go now." Annabeth said quickly. "See you tonight!" I shouted as she dashed down the hall.

I woke up with Travis slapping my face. "WAKE UP BRO!" he shouted in my ear. "Gah, get off me Travis! You're so heavy." I murmured. "This is all muscle man! Besides we got football practice today!" I sat up and looked at the time, 7:13am. _Crap. _Breakfast starts at 7:30am and then classes start at 8:30am. I quickly found a blue t-shirt, jeans and white converse; I slipped them on and bolted to the bathroom. I splashed cold water on my face which woke me up and then headed out the door.

**Annabeth's POV**

**M**aybe I was dreaming, but I woke up by Piper in a pink bra and underwear, "WAKE UP SLEEPYHEAD!" she shouted. The others were already up getting ready for school. I sighed. _Dang, _I wasn't dreaming. I put on a white singlet and a grey hoodie. Then, I pulled black jeans on and put white converses on. I tied my hair up into a ponytail and gave my blonde curls a little tousle. I finished by adding my owl earrings back on. I told the girls that I would see them at breakfast and I walked out with my bag.

I walked through the school hallways and soon found that I was lost and I had forgotten to bring the school map. _Stupid, stupid, stupid, _I kept thinking in my head. I should call someone, I thought. But then they only contacts I had were my parents' and… Luke Castellan. I waited till he answered. "Hello Annie. What can I do for you?" Luke asked. I scowled. "Whatever, look I'm kind of lost." "Kind of?" "Ok, ok, ok you win. I'm L.O.S.T. Lost." "Ok what classroom are you outside of?" he asked. "Art Room B." I replied. "Ok I'm coming but on one condition." "What?" I asked. "Well, I have a football practice today, so will you please come?" Annabeth imagined Luke giving her big blue puppy dog eyes and stifled a laugh. "Ok, I'll come." Annabeth agreed.

After a few minutes, someone tapped her shoulder, Annabeth turned around to see Luke saying, "BOO!" he shouted. "LUKE CASTELLAN, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Annabeth shrieked. He laughed. "Come on, we're going to be late to breakfast."

* * *

><p><strong>~Lunch~<strong>

Annabeth grabbed a ham and cheese bagel, a bottle of water and a granola bar from the cafeteria. She spotted Thalia, Piper and Hazel's table and joined them. "Hey guys." I said cheerfully. "Hey Annie." They said in unison. Obviously Annie was my new nickname. "So are you going to watch the football practice?" Piper asked casually. "Hell yeah," Hazel shouted a little louder than she wanted to. She blushed when a few faces looked at her. Hazel quieted her tone and added, "Besides Frank is going to be there." Thalia rolled her eyes. "Basically Hazel has a crush on Frank Zhang and Piper has one on Jason Grace." Thalia explained. "What about you Annie, are you going?" Piper asked. "Well, this morning Luke asked me to go and I said yes because I was lost." Hazel and Thalia grinned and me. "What?" I asked. Piper sighed. "You two are going to be perfect for each other." I widened my eyes. But before I could say anything a person shouted; "Fight! Fight!" Everyone joined in and the girls jumped up to see what the commotion was all about. The typical Percy Jackson got extremely angry when a kid accidently tripped him over. "I'm gonna beat the crap out of you," Percy sneered. The little boy whimpered. Percy threw his first punch, it hit right on his cheek leaving a purple bruise. Percy was about to throw another punch and the crowd was cheering him on which didn't help at all. "Stop!" I cried as I rushed to the kid, Percy immediately let his arm drop. "Are you Ok?" I asked. The boy nodded.

Nico, Leo, Jason ,Frank, Luke and the Stoll brothers quickly joined the little arena. "What happened-" Leo faltered when he saw the kid's bruise. "Aw man, you are in big trouble." "Shut up," mumbled Percy. I ignored Percy and continued talking to the kid. "What's your name," I asked. "Jayden," he replied. "Well, Jayden I'm going to take you to the nurse so she can numb the pain, ok?" He nodded. Jayden looked like 13, probably one of the juniors. My head snapped towards Percy. "And you Percy Jackson are going to the principal's office and explain what you just did." I said sternly. "Someone mature take him please." Luke offered and so I took Jayden to the nurse.

I returned to the cafeteria with everyone shocked, "What." I asked. My friends just stared; it was Thalia who reacted first. "You just did that in front of everyone in the school!" I shrugged. "It was the _right _thing to do." I corrected her.

* * *

><p>Later that day, I jogged to the football pitches to see my friends had already arrived. "Hey." I said. "Hey Annie," Hazel said. I took a seat and watched the boys do laps, warm ups, passes, kicks and tackles. By the time it had ended, the boys were covered with sweat. "Don't forget boys, we'll be doing another practice tomorrow!" shouted Coach Hedge. There were a few groans, Ok and fines from the crowd of boys.<p>

Luke saw me and broke into a grin. His blonde sweaty hair was plastered to his face and his scar widened. "You made it!" he shouted. I nodded. He put his arms around my waist and spun me around. I giggled. "Put me down Luke." "NEVER!" He shouted. I glimpsed at my friends who were smiling and giving me thumbs up, Drew and her annoying friends who were staring at me in disgust, football players who were sweaty and tired and Percy who wasn't even looking at me. "So Annie, I was wondering if uh," Luke scratched hid head. "You want to come to Charles' party this Saturday with me." My eyebrows shot up. "Oh, um sure, I guess." Luke smiled. "See you on Saturday." He jogged off leaving me shocked.

"OH MY GOSH!" I screamed as I entered my dorm. "What!" shouted Thalia. "New clothes?" Piper asked. "Are you hurt?" Hazel asked. I looked at them. "What? No. I'm going to Charles Beckendorf's party, one of the most popular guys in school!" I squealed. I waited for them to squeal back but they just stared at me. Thalia cocked her head sideways, "Who?" she asked. My smile dropped. "He dates Silena Beauregard!" "OH!" Piper said as she realized who I was talking about because she was her half-sister. "And Luke asked me to go with him!" "Oh my gods," Hazel gasped. "We gotta go shopping tomorrow!" Piper screamed. "Yeah," Thalia agreed. "Oh whoopee," I said sarcastically. _I hate shopping._

**Percy's POV**

When Luke ran in and announced that he asked Annabeth to go to Beckendorf's party, I scowled and said she wasn't invited, but Luke looked at me sadly and said that he had asked Beckendorf before hand which made me feel even worse. I sat on my bed, burying my face in my hands. _I'm such an idiot, _I thought to myself, now my stepdad, Paul won't let me go to Beckendorf's sick party. I heard that he rented a beach house and is hiring a DJ. Plus, a lot of girls would be there and a spa would be there too. I sighed. Well you blew your chance Percy. "Hey Percy, I've got great news." Luke said happily as he entered the room. I groaned. "Is it Annabeth related?" I ask. "Wait, what?" he ask. "Never mind," I say quickly before my cheeks turn red. "I asked your dad if you could come to Beckendorf's party and he approved!" he shouted. "HOW?" I ask. Luke smiled smugly. "I have my ways, but you can thank me later because Annabeth is helping me with a science project. See you later Percy!" Luke hollered as he left the room. Luke bringing Annabeth back up made my heart sink. _Crap, _she's going to be at the party!

**Annabeth's POV**

**T**here was a knock on the door. "Come in!" I shouted. "I'm very sorry to interrupt you Annabeth but there is a boy named Luke Castellan down stairs waiting because of some science project." I realized what June (Girls' dorm receptionist) was trying to say and quickly said. "Tell him I'll be down there in two minutes," June nodded as she headed out closing the door behind her. Piper was a Drama class, Hazel was attending an art course and Thalia went out to get a snack so I had the entire dorm to myself. I quickly finished up and headed downstairs. I found Luke sitting on a waiting chair rubbing his hands together. "Hey Luke," He looked up, "Hey Annie. Where do you want to do the science project?" I shrugged. "Library, I guess." "Yeah, nice and quiet in there," Luke mumbled as we headed out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>~3 hours later~<strong>

"Man, I need a break, this is hurting my brain," Luke groaned. I smirked, "I never knew you had a brain." Luke smiled. I sighed, "Alright, let's go down to the cafeteria to grab a snack."

Ww walked into the deserted cafeteria and sat down at the nearest table, it was already 2:57pm and many people were finishing class, so the cafeteria would be full soon… WAIT. IT WAS 2:57pm! Annabeth had promised Hazel, Piper and Thalia that they would go shopping at 3:15pm for the party. Annabeth hadn't even showered!

"I'm so sorry, Luke but I have to go." I rushed out the doors and ran to my dorm. I took a quick 3 minute shower and dried off. I slipped into jeans, white converses and a grey sweater that was slightly baggy. I tied my hair into a tight high pony tail and grabbed my phone and purse. I dabbed some strawberry lip balm and put my favourite owl earrings back on before I rushed downstairs to see Piper, Hazel and Thalia standing by two cars.

One of them was a black Porsche convertible and the other was a pink Lamborghini. "Oh my gosh, aren't you not allowed turbo charged cars when you don't have your full license?" I asked. "Um, my dad pulled a few strings." Piper blushed. "I promised my dad I'll get good grades if he bought me a black Porsche." Thalia smirked and gave me _Can you believe that _face. "What about you Hazel? Do you have a car?" I asked. Hazel smiled, "Well, my mum died so my dad took pity on me and he is pretty wealthy, because he owns mines and he bought me…wait for it…A GOLD FERRARI!" Suddenly, a gold Ferrari drove towards Hazel. A young man got out, "Here you go, love." He said. "Thanks Sam, tell my dad that I love the car and I miss him." Sam nodded and walked off, catching a taxi.

"Wow!" Piper giggled. "Nice ride Levesque." Thalia said. "Thanks guys." Hazel smiled. "Annabeth we should get you a car!" Piper looked at me with a grin. I snapped back into reality and looked at Piper. "What! No, no" I shook my head. "That's a great idea!" Hazel said as her eyes widened. I had $150 in my purse because we were going shopping and a couple hundred in an envelope for college the rest was in a credit card. (Another great thing about leaving home, Dad gave me my own credit card but it charges from my bank account not his.) In total I had $18 950 dollars which was from all my savings, birthdays, chores and part time jobs. "Well, at least let me pay for it." I said with an encouraging smile. Piper frowned. "Fine, let's go shopping girls." I hopped into Thalia's car and we sped off.

**Luke's POV**

**W**hen Annabeth left me in such a hurry, my mouth fell open. I returned to my dorm and heard tyres screeching, I rushed over to the window to see what the hell was going on. I saw a pink Lamborghini, a black Porsche convertible and a gold Ferrari. I thought I was dreaming. Those were sick cars. Then, I saw Piper, Hazel, Thalia and Annabeth talking and after that they drove off. I felt abandoned and sad, but I had football practice so I rushed over to the football pitch. "Castellan, you're late." Coach Hedge growled. I checked the time, come on, I was exactly 1 minute late. "Coach, I'm only a minute late." Coach fumed, I instantly regretted it. Aw man, I'm dead. "Castellan, you have just earned 50 push ups." My mouth fell open. "Well, what are you waiting for? Don't make me double it to 100!" I nodded and got to the ground. The others were already doing laps and tackles. But my mind wasn't on football, it was on Annabeth and how she abandoned me. I brushed the thought out of my mind, no Luke stop torturing yourself.

I returned to my dorm hot and sweaty and realized that Beckendorf's party was tomorrow. I still didn't know what to where! I grabbed my phone and typed a text to Annabeth.

**Annie u there?**

**What do u want?**

**I don't know what to wear 2morrow**

***Sigh* Ok my friends and I r at the mall right now we r outside Just Jeans. Get here asap.**

I quickly grabbed some money and my phone and headed out the door. I bumped into Percy on my way out. "Sorry Perce, I'm in a hurry." "To where?" he asked. "MallJust JeansshoppingwithAnnieandherfriends," I quickly ran down the corridor. "Wait," he called. Percy sprinted to me. "Can I uh come with you I got nothing else to do?" I narrowed my eyes. "Sure." I said slowly. "We can use my truck." Percy grunted as he fished out his keys from his pocket.

We drove to the mall in less than 2 minutes. I ran up the escalator with Percy following behind, we arrived in less than 5 minutes. Hazel, Piper, Annabeth and Thalia stood there waiting. "You made it!" Annabeth grinned, she realized Percy was here and frowned, "Percy?" "I uh was bored so I decided to come." Percy mumbled. "So, let's get start shopping!" Piper smiled.

We walked to Spring Brothers and looked inside; there were men's shoes, shorts, formal suits, tuxedos, polo shirts, khakis, polar fleece, almost everything a man could wear-including a kilt-! I gasped. Percy groaned.

Annabeth took my hand and dragged me to the nearest hanger. "I reckon this blue striped shirt will go with these dark jeans and white converses!" Annabeth said as she took the clothes off the hanger. "But, I've already got these clothes at home!" Annabeth looked at me, "Fine," she huffed. I realized she looked hurt. "Sorry Annabeth, but I don't want to waste money!" "You asked me to help you shop for clothes!" she narrowed her eyes. "Then you don't need my help." "I-"I was interrupted by Percy screaming, "Nooo, please, don't make me do this!" Customers turned to see what was happening. I saw Piper and Hazel trying to restrain Percy from coming out the dressing room and while Thalia gave him clothes. Annabeth marched towards them, "Hazel, Piper let him go. Thalia put those back." She snapped. They all reluctantly followed Annabeth's instructions. "Luke, I have to go because I still haven't found an outfit to go to Beckendorf's party. I'll see you tomorrow. Take Percy with you." She walked out the doors with her friends trailing behind, leaving Percy and I. "Come on, let's go." I growled. I couldn't believe I had wasted my chance to hang with Annabeth.

**Annabeth's POV**

**L**uke made me feel horrible, as if I had no taste for fashion, sure he had some of the accessories at home, but I still had this feeling that I was being 'put down.' I walked to Sunshine and walked in. I knew exactly what I was going to wear, grey tank top, floral skirt, brown belt and brown ankle boots. I found my size for the floral skirt and went to the cashier. I took out $25 and paid the lady. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" whispered Piper. I scowled, "Yes, of course." I quickly hurried to Boot It and bought a pair of brown ankle boots with heels. I gave the women $20 and walked towards the food court. I bought a bottle of mineral water and a Grand Beef Burger. "See, how quick was that!" I smiled smugly. "Fine, you win." Hazel gave in. They drove back to the dorm and showered. I made a quick phone call to the Beetle car company and booked an appointment tomorrow morning.

* * *

><p>That morning, I had a quick shower, slipped on my grey tank top, floral skirt, brown belt and my brown ankle boots that had a heel. I took my backpack and stuffed it with my homework, laptop, purse. I also grabbed my dorm key, phone, earphones and pencil case and headed out the door. I texted Thalia that I would be back by 6pm tonight for Beckendorf's party, I passed the cafeteria and quickly picked up an apple and a bacon and cheese bagel. I started to walk out of Goode Boarding School and caught a bus. Suddenly, my phone vibrated, a text was received and it was from Luke, I opened it up to see what it was.<p>

**Annabeth, I'm really sorry about yesterday. Hope u can 4give me. **

I typed back.

**It's Ok; I 4give u. C u 2night.**

**C u later. **

I arrived at the Beetle car sale and thanked the driver. I walked to the front desk where a young man sat. "Hello, welcome to the Beetle, how may I help you?" "I booked an appointment in the name of Chase." "Oh, yes Miss Annabeth Chase please go see Mr Cunningham. I saw a 30year old man walk towards me. "Please follow me." He led me to his desk where he gestured me to sit down. "So what was your inquire?" he asked. "I wanted to find out what was the drive away price for a grey Beetle convertible." I answered. "Well, without additional costs, it costs 5,635 but if you purchase all additional costs, it cost 12,926." "Can I see the additional prices?" I asked. He passed me a sheet of paper. I looked at the paper carefully. I wanted the GPS, tuned car, Bluetooth and luxury combo. I quickly ordered the additional costs and paid the man, $10,185. "Your car will be ready in 2 weeks." Mr Cunningham said as he picked up his papers and walked away. I grabbed my bag and walked outside. I had already finished my bagel and apple so I used my coupon to purchase a coffee. "Here ya go, love." A woman passed me my skim milk latte. "Thank you." I took my coffee to the nearest library and started to do my homework.

I finally decided to return back to my dorm because it was already 4:47pm and so I caught a bus back. I unlocked my dorm and entered my dorm.

Piper and Hazel were lounged on a black lounge chair watching a movie and eating popcorn while Thalia was at her desk completing her homework. "I back!" I called. Hazel shushed me and went back watching her movie. I took out my completed homework, pencil case and laptop and placed it onto my clean and tidy desk. "Are you guys going to Beckendorf's party?" I asked. "My sister is making me go." Piper said with her eyes still glued on to the TV. "What about you Hazel?" I asked. "Maybe." She said. "I have to finish my homework so I'm not going." Thalia said. "Well, that's a shame." I said. "You know what I'm going with Piper." Hazel said.

"I'm sorry I left so early, I went to buy a car." I said excitedly. Piper paused her movie. "Oh my gods," she squealed. We all joined in. Piper ran to her closet and pulled out a white cocktail dress that went to her knees and ran inside the bathroom. "Annabeth I'm curling you hair and Hazel's." shouted Piper. Hazel rolled her eyes and took out some jeans and a gold shirt that had beautiful sequins on it. Hazel also took out black boots and changed. My purse was grey and was entirely covered with sparkly glitter (grey of course) with a bow on the top left corner. "Are you wearing that to the party?" Hazel asked eyeing my skirt, tank top and ankle boots. "Yeah," I said slowly. Piper came out of the bathroom wearing her dress, her snowboarding jacket and silver high heels. Her hair was choppy with a few strands of hair braided with a feather. Piper looked pretty cool. "Curling time" she shouted. Hazel and I sat on two black chairs while Piper went to get the curler heated.

After one hour both of Hazel and my hair flowed with curls. Then, Piper started to do our make up. We both had to apply cream to our faces before our foundation was applied. Piper gave me grey eye shadow and gold for Hazel. She applied mascara, light pink blush, eye liner, lip liner and a bit of glitter on our cheeks and eye shadow. She gave Hazel pale pink lipstick and clear for me. After helping me and Hazel, Piper hurried back into the bathroom to do her makeup.

Ten minutes later and Piper, Hazel and I were ready to go. We grabbed our purses and phones, said a quick bye to Thalia and headed out our dorm. I went separate ways from Hazel and Piper when we reached the boys dorm, because Jason and Frank's dorm was further away from Luke's. I walked up to dorm number 32 and knocked twice.

The door slowly opened and there was Percy wearing khakis and a green buttoned shirt and black converses. "Hey," he said. "Hi, is Luke there?" I asked. "Yeah, Luke, Annabeth's here." Percy called. I saw three guys sitting on bean bags and lounges playing the PS4. I gasped, "You guys have a PS4!" When Luke heard this he quickly paused the game. "Uh, yeah, um-""Chill, I'm not going to tell the principal. We have a 52inch screen TV." I said quickly. Connor turned round, "52 inch!" I smiled smugly. Luke got up and grabbed his phone. He was wearing jeans, blue striped shirt and white converses. "Connor, Travis, Percy we're going early see you there." Luke gave them a quick wave before closing the door. "Let's go." I said. Luke nodded. When we arrived, the venue wasn't hard to miss. There lights flashing all over the house and people dancing and singing everywhere. I saw Piper hugging Jason and Hazel sitting next to Frank a couple of times. They were really happy. Luke and I ate a couple of snacks and stayed away from being drunk, Percy however was extremely drunk. Luke restrained him from doing anything stupid. So, we decided to take him home. We found Percy's keys and drove him back. I grabbed his arm and hooked it around my shoulder and Luke did the same. We dragged Percy to his dorm till he was in front of the door. "I got it." Percy stumbled. We grabbed his arms before he hit the floor. "You alright?" Luke asked. "Yeah," Percy murmured as he opened the door. "Well, see you tomorrow." Luke said. "Yeah," I said. Luke inched closer; he placed his arms around my waist and gave me a quick kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and returned him a kiss. We broke apart and waved goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Which one should Annabeth fall for Luke or Percy? HELP me to decide pls! I'm going to include some Piper POV, maybe Jason and some other people's POV later so there's a variety. PLS READ and REVIEW. Thanks! Sorry it's a short chapter.**

**Percy's POV**

I felt like crap when I woke up. I checked the time: 9:36am. _Crap. _I was late. My hangover didn't stop me from getting dressed and running to my class.

Great. I had Miss Dodds. I ran into my classroom, panting. Miss Dodds turned around and scowled, "Mr Jackson, would you kindly tell the class why you are 40 minutes late to class?" "I uh-" "Lunch detention. Take a seat." Miss Dodds interrupted.

I staggered towards a seat and flopped down. "Hey," a voice said next to me. I turned my head and saw Annabeth, "Hi." "Do you remember anything from last night?" Annabeth asked. "Nah, kinda hazy and blurry," my eyes were glued to the front. "You got drunk." Annabeth said seriously. "Yeah, OK, happens all the time. Party-Get drunk-Hangover. That's my motto. Two awesome things to do and one terrible morning." I grinned. "That's your motto!" hissed Annabeth. I shrugged. "Well, it's a terrible motto." Annabeth's eyes turn dark grey.

For the rest of class I kept remembering Annabeth's eyes turning dark grey. It creeped me out. _Focus Percy, _a voice in my head said.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

Is this the true Percy Jackson that I know? A Percy who gets drunk for fun and parties all night long? What kind of motto is that? Half of my brain is yelling WHAT THE HELL?! And the other half is telling me to focus on my work and move on. It wasn't my business to tell Percy what he should do. Besides, why do I care? He's not my brother or cousin. I decided not to take action yet so I stayed neutral.

* * *

><p><strong>~Lunch~<strong>

I stood in line to order my food, people were talking and the noise hurt my ears. Drew and her friends walked straight in front of me, she gave me a blinding white smile. "Honey, you don't mind me cutting in do you?" she gave her most persuasive voice and smile. Any boy and nut head would let Drew and her friends in front, but me? Oh no, I'm not that dumb.

I smiled, "Oh honey? Oh course I won't let you in front, you know why? Because I'm not a dumb blonde." A few close by people snickered and giggled. Drew scrunched her face up, "You will regret this." Then she stalked off with her friends trailing behind. "I regret nothing!" I shouted.

"Nice, you handled Drew by yourself." I turned around to see Luke smiling. "Hey," I hugged him. "Never underestimate Annie." I grinned, "Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>~Saturday Frozen Yogurt Shop; FroYo ~ (I made up the shop)<strong>

Piper and Hazel went to order while Thalia and I sat and waited. Two girls entered the shop, one wore a green dress that said Recycle, Don't Waste and the other wore a purple shirt, jeans and sneakers.

"Calypso? Reyna?" Thalia asked. The girls spotted Thalia and grinned, "THALIA!" Piper and Hazel waved. "Annabeth, this is Calypso and Reyna. Caylpso, Reyna this is Annabeth." Thalia introduced me to the two girls. "Annabeth, Calypso is one of the environment leaders and Reyna is the lead debater. You don't see them often because they go to different schools." Piper and Hazel arrived with the frozen yogurt and Calypso and Reyna sat with us.

We shared our stories until Reyna and Calypso had to leave. Hazel went to the toilet and Thalia and Piper went to drive their cars to the front of the shop because they parked in a car park far away. "We'll be back." Thalia opened the door for Piper. I watched them leave and then I checked my text messages. There was one from Luke.

**To: Annabeth Chase**

**From: Luke Castellan**

**Subject: PLEASE?**

**Hey Annie, will you be my girlfriend? It's okay if you say no. **

I stared at the text. I finally decided to reply.

**To: Luke Castellan**

**From: Annabeth Chase**

**Subject: ^_^**

**Ok.**

I wasn't quite sure if I did the right thing, besides I did kiss him. Oh well.

The door reopened and I saw Drew and her friends walk through it. "OMG, it's the _GEEK!_" Drew shrieked. Her friends laughed, my grey eyes flashed. "I may be smart but I'm not ugly." I snapped. "Ha! But you ARE ugly. Nobody wants you!" Drew sneered. I cringed. "But of course YOU wouldn't know anything Drew, because you aren't any of them. Smart or pretty." I retorted. One of her friends gasped, another crossed her arms but Drew just stomped past me and ordered a triple chocolate whip.

When Drew's triple chocolate whip arrived, she grabbed it and in one quick and swift movement, she dumped it all over me…

**Oooo…CLIFFHANGER and that's just mean! (And a waste of money.) Please give me suggestions! Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Mostly about Percy and Rachel. ENJOY.**

**~Flashback~**

_The door reopened and I saw Drew and her friends walk through it. "OMG, it's the __GEEK!__" Drew shrieked. Her friends laughed, my grey eyes flashed. "I may be smart but I'm not ugly." I snapped. "Ha! But you ARE ugly. Nobody wants you!" Drew sneered. I cringed. "But of course YOU wouldn't know anything Drew, because you aren't any of them. Smart or pretty." I retorted. One of her friends gasped, another crossed her arms but Drew just stomped past me and ordered a triple chocolate whip._

_When Drew's triple chocolate whip arrived, she grabbed it and in one quick and swift movement, she dumped it all over me…_

**~End of flashback~**

Drew's friends' laughed, my eyes glowed. "Oops see daisy, looks like I _accidently _spilled my fro yo all over Annie." Drew smiled and walked out the door.

Hazel returned form the toilet and gasped, "Annie! Are you OK?" "Of course I'm OK. I didn't fall off a building. Drew and her friends did this." Hazel grabbed some napkins and tried to wipe the frozen yogurt out of my hair. "Leave it." I nudged Hazel's hand out of the way. "I'll take a shower when we get back." I mumbled.

Piper and Thalia were furious when they found out that Drew did this. "When I find that stuck-up, snobby, fat, ugly girl, I gonna beat the hell out of her," growled Thalia. I kinda felt pleased to have Thalia by my side but also a bit scared because who knows what Thalia is gonna do to Drew?!

**Percy's POV**

I returned to my dorm, exhausted. Coach Hedge made us work 3 times harder in training that I almost thought about quitting.

Connor, Travis and Luke looked genuinely tired too.

"Guess what?" Luke grinned.

"What?" I asked before dropping dead into my bed.

"Annabeth said yes to my request!"

"Huh? What request?" I asked.

"Oh, I asked if she would like to be my girlfriend and she said OK."

"What!?" I jumped up and ran towards Luke.

Luke shrugged, "Don't believe me ask her yourself."

I ran out with all my energy left. I arrived at the girls dorm building, practically drenched in sweat. "June, I… need to… see… Annabeth Chase." I said panting.

I collapsed into a waiting chair while June went into the elevator. I felt tires and sweaty and all I wanted to do was to take a shower and a nap.

Annabeth came out of the elevator with a confused face. "What do you want Percy?" she asked. "I… uh… was curious if um… because Luke told me… um." I stammered. "What Percy?! Spit it out!" Annabeth shouted. My cheeks went red, "Is Luke your boyfriend?" "Oh." "It's OK, I mean I was just curious." I said quickly. "Yeah, how did you know?" "Luke told me." "Figures." Annabeth muttered under her breath. "What?" I asked. "Never mind, see you around Percy." Annabeth ran back to the elevator and before the doors closed she smiled, leaving me starstruck.

I felt a twinge of jealousy. When I saw Annabeth and Luke together I felt even more jealous but also at the same time I understood why. Luke was a nice guy to hang around, he's one of my best mate. He's 'handsome' and caring whereas me, I'm the school bad boy. I get detentions, I get drunk and well I'm careless. I practically fail at school except for Greek because I'm dyslexic. Annabeth is smart and careful when doing things and I guess she thinks I'm not her type but she's _my _type. Californian blonde chick that's not exactly dumb, isn't self conscious about her appearance and has a good sense of humor.

Rachel Dare is almost like Annabeth except that she isn't well a blonde chick more of a red head. But I don't mind hanging with Rachel because she's pretty cool maybe I could get Annabeth jealous with her.

A plan started to form in my mind. Not exactly perfect but no plan is perfect. I took a trip back to the girls' dorm building and asked June to see Rachel.

"Rachel Dare please." I said as I arrived. "You again?" June raised her eyebrows. I nodded. June sighed, "Alright."

Rachel came down in a white shirt and jeans that had paint splattered all over them. "Hello Percy!" Rachel said cheerfully. "Hey Rachel, do you have some time?" I asked. "Uh, yeah. Why?" Rachel asked. "I wondered if you wanted to go to Gloria Jeans with me." "Sure, just let me get my phone."

There was a long line at Gloria Jeans and lots of Goode Boarding School students were around here. I spotted Luke and Annabeth sitting by the window talking and I tried not to make eye contact. There was also Piper, Hazel, Jason, Frank, Nico, Katie, Travis, Connor and Leo and some others that were familiar.

I was too focused on my friends that I didn't realize that we were next to order. "Percy? Earth to Percy!" Rachel shouted in my ear. I flinched. "Rachel, don't do that." I scowled. "Well hurry up and order." I turned to an olive skinned girl who wore a green cap. She looked familiar…"Hello! What would you like?" the girl said interrupting my thoughts. "Um, a chocolate frappe thanks." "And a iced mocha for me." Rachel added.

"Bianca?" I asked. "Yes?" the olive skinned girl asked. "Are you Nico's older sister?" "Yes, how did you know?" "Well, you looked familiar." I shrugged. Rachel paid Bianca and we waited for our drinks.

"Percy what are you doing here?" a voice behind me asked. I turned around to see Annabeth gripping onto Luke's hand. Looks like the spotted me.

Before Annabeth or Luke could say anything, I crashed my lips onto Rachel.

**Um awkward much? LOL. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows! Much appreciated. This chapter is on the way to Percabeth! ****Thanks for the support!**

* * *

><p><em>"Percy what are you doing here?" a voice behind me asked. I turned around to see Annabeth gripping onto Luke's hand. Looks like the spotted me.<em>

_Before Annabeth or Luke could say anything, I crashed my lips onto Rachel._

* * *

><p>Luke smirked while Annabeth's face went pale. When I pulled away, Rachel's eyes widened. Great I've made myself a fool <em>again<em>.

"Percy-," Rachel's mouth fell open. Luke laughed and walked away while Annabeth still stood there gobsmacked. While Rachel collected our drinks, Luke called out to Annabeth, "Hey babe, coming?" Annabeth stirred and followed Luke out.

I snatched my chocolate frappe and ran out leaving Rachel calling after me.

* * *

><p>For the past few days had been torture form hiding and avoiding Luke and Annabeth. I didn't go to the cafeteria instead I went to the library and if interacting with them I spoke the minimum amount.<p>

I was walking to the gym for my class when I heard groans and shuffles. I tiptoed to the janitor's closet and saw Luke making out with Thalia. _Shoot. _This was big. Luke cheating on Annabeth? Aw man I could use this information…

Thalia gasped when she saw me. She backed away, "Please don't tell Annabeth," she trembled. "Oh, Percy won't because then he will feel the pain." Luke growled. I backed away and ran as fast as I could. I needed to find Annabeth and fast. Annabeth's class should finish in 5 minutes so I waited at the door.

A few minutes later Annabeth was standing at the doorway, "Percy? Shouldn't you be at the gym?" "Annabeth we need to take in private." I led her away from the hallway and I explained what I had seen. Annabeth's face went deathly white, "I-I-I don't understand Luke wouldn't do that, I've met him since the airport." "Ask him yourself." I shrugged. "Thanks Perce," Annabeth ran down the halls clutching her books.

**Annabeth's POV**

I fought back tears as I ran up to my dorm. I pushed the door open and Hazel smiled, "Heya Annie!" Hazel looked and frowned. "What's wrong?" Tears sprang out like frogs jumping and Hazel rushed over to comfort me. "Come on I'll get you some water and we'll talk OK?" Hazel said soothingly.

Piper was a drama class while I explained everything to Hazel. She nodded and at the end she gasped, "What a backstabbing lying bitch!" I nodded, "I know! Even Drew is better than her."

Thalia came in a few minutes later while I was completing homework and Hazel was watching the television. Thalia obviously didn't know that Percy told me that she made out with my boyfriend but she was nervous anyway. I tried not to show how much she hurt me, fortunately it worked. I'm a great actress.

"So Annabeth has Percy told you anything?" Thalia asked nervously. "Nope I haven't seen him all day." I replied. Thalia's shoulders relaxed. Hazel turned the TV off and jumper in front of Thalia. "Girl meeting time!" she squealed. I understood what she meant. Thalia was gonna be told off time.

We sat on the leather couch while Hazel brought us some popcorn and coke.

"Let's start with Thalia first. What did you do today Thalia?" asked Hazel as she handed us the popcorn and coke. "Well, I had geography, science, chemistry…" Thalia listed her classes while Hazel and I looked as casual as possible. "Anything else? Did you talk to anyone in particular?" Hazel asked. Thalia scrunched her face, "No, nothing that I can remember."

"Like making out with Luke?" I blurted out. Thalia went white, "Annie, I-""NO! I DON'T BLODDY WANT TO HEAR IT! The first boy that had ever _liked _me was Luke but obviously I was wrong. How could you Thalia! I thought you were my friend when you stood up to me against Drew. Now I know I was wrong the entire time. Hazel and Piper are my _only _friends now so stay in your side of the room and _piss off._" I screamed.

Hazel was shocked and pulled me away while Thalia burst into tears. "I didn't mean it Annie! Luke cornered me!" Thalia wailed. "That's not what Percy told me." I sneered. I stomped to the bathroom, slamming it behind me.

I cried and cried and cried until I could hear Hazel explaining to Piper what happened.

"Annie? I know you're in there **(people are asking where you've been. LOL jokes. Frozen! ****Sorry.) **I'm really sorry and I'll make it up to you." Whispered Thalia.

I could hear Piper screaming at Thalia, "Stay away from her!" I heard shuffles and sobs and I continued to cry.

* * *

><p>My eyes were still red from crying as I stumbled into the bathroom. I changed into jeans, denim vest, grey shirt and converses. I was early so I went to visit the boy's dorm.<p>

I knocked on Percy's dorm and Luke opened it. "Hey babe," he said. I sneered, "I'm not your _babe _anymore you douche." Luke slapped my cheek and growled, "You don't have the right to call me a douche."

"Leave her alone!" Percy pushed Luke out of the way. "Sorry, you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," I touched me cheek and smiled.

"Ok, I'll be out in a sec." Percy closed the door as I leaned on the wall.

* * *

><p>Percy came out in a sea green shirt and jeans. His eyes sparkled. He looked… cute. "You OK?" "Yeah," I didn't move. "Are you sure?"<p>

Before I could reply, my knees crumbled and I fell into Percy's chest. I sobbed and sobbed and sobbed.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww… Isn't that cute. Damn you Luke Castellan you are a douche bag. P.S Thalia will be in Annabeth's good books soon so don't worry. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm BACK! Sorry guys, I had exams and stuff…BORING. But yeah enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

What am I supposed to do? Push her? Run away? Pat her back? Comfort her?

Annabeth sobs on my shirt, getting it wet, while I stand there awkwardly as straight as a wall. "Sorry," mumbles Annabeth as she tears away. "I just broke up with my boyfriend." "It's alright." I shrug. "So what happened with you and Rachel?" "Um, I haven't spoken to her since Gloria Jeans." "Oh." "But we're only friends." I say quickly. Annabeth giggles, "Sure Percy, sure." "Whatever."

Luke comes out dressed in an orange shirt and jeans and grins, "Hello Annie!" Annabeth scowls. Luke pretends to be hurt, "I'm sure you're not going to hang out with Mr Percy the loser. I thought you would be wiser than that." Annabeth is fuming now. I can tell she's on the verge to kicking him in the balls and stomping on his foot but Annabeth relaxes and cracks a smile. "Ha! Luke we'll see about that! Percy the best swimmer in the school he broke the record for swimming 50 meters in the pool in less than 30 seconds! He has a GROUP of friends so he's _not _a loser!"

Luke laughs, "Standing up for your boyfriend now?" "What- NO! He's my friend. F.R.I.E.N.D. In case you can't spell Luke." Annabeth says while stomping her foot. I look down. "Aww, would you look at that. Percy's being friend zoned!" Luke makes imitations of a baby crying. "Whatever Luke just piss off." I turn and walk. "Percy's a baby! Huh, I could be him at swimming!" Luke taunts. I spin around and growl, "Was that a challenge Castellan?" "Yes, it was." Luke grins evilly. "If I win. I get to have Annabeth no matter what. Plus Thalia, she's pretty hot""Then if I win. You piss off from Annabeth, my friends and I. Which includes Thaila." "Deal. This afternoon, the pool and don't be late." Luke jogs away while I walk in the other direction.

Annabeth catches up to me and hugs me, "Thank you." She whispers into my ear. We head down to the cafeteria together.

* * *

><p>The afternoon seemed like days but it finally arrived. I headed to the pool and found my friends the cheered when I walked towards them. "Hey man you're gonna smash this." Jason pats my back. I smile, "Thanks guys for the support."<p>

Leo bursts into the pool carrying a great big banner with paint all over him. "Hey guys!" Leo rushes over with the Stoll brothers close behind. "Hey Leo." We say in unison. "Look at this awesome banner that the Stoll bros helped me make. Not only does our painting awesome, but when Luke or his friends come around to tease and taunt which they _will. _I press this button and the water bombs fly out from behind which was the Stoll brothers' idea and then a red punching arm comes around and punches his balls. Isn't that great?!" Leo says excitedly. "NO!" Everyone says quickly. "Leo, remember what happened last time? Besides this is Percy's favourite place so don't ruin it for him." Piper adds.

"What happened last time?" Annabeth asks. Jason answers; "Long story short, Leo had an 'awesome' pen which-""Hey it _was _awesome!" Leo interrupts. "Whatever, it was like a paintball gun which little ink balls would fly out when you press the pen. Leo tested it out in the store room but then the pen cap fell off and it flooded the storeroom. Leo got detention and had to clean the storeroom up." "Hey! How would I know that it would flood the storeroom?" Leo shouts. "Well, you put three packets of ink balls in it!" Piper shouts back.

"Enough, people calm down." I say firmly. "Leo, please. You're my best friend and I don't want to get in trouble." "Whatever. I'll sing and dance instead. Ooo!" Leo rummages through his tool belt and brought out a black marker. "Can I write hot stuff on your arm?" "What? No Leo!" I jump. "Just kidding Percy, you know that I'm the hot guy around here." Leo grins. Jason mutters under his breath, "Which is exactly why you haven't got a girlfriend." Frank laughs and Leo starts running up to girls and saying, "Hey gorgeous, can I have your number?"

I take a seat while Annabeth walks over. "Hey." "Hey." I say back. "Thanks." "No problem." "No, really." "Ok." Annabeth sighs and walks back to Hazel, Piper, Thalia and Jupiter saying "Boys." Grover, my _real _best friend comes over and slaps my back, "Percy!" "Hey G man **(Anybody recognize? No? *cricket chirps. *Sighs. Whatever continue)**." I see Jason and Frank holding Leo from taking the banner, the Stoll brothers somewhere near Katie, Clarisse, Drew and those girls and Nico whose staring down. "Teams here." I say "Yep." "I going to change ok?" "You do that Perce." "See ya G man."

I walk to the change room and take my shirt and jeans off. I slipped into my sea green swimmers and pulled my blue goggles on. My friends cheered as I took a step onto the diving block. The coach was here to marshal and Luke looked and me and grinned. "Get ready to lose loser." "We'll see about that." We both got ready to dive. "Ready, on your marks." The coach boomed. Beep. I dived and allowed the water to soak up my body. I could hear a muffled cheering as I did my stokes. My legs peddled like a machine. _This is it. Time to win. _My body was filled with adrenalin as my strokes and paddles became faster and stronger. I felt my body tingle as I touched the end. I had did it. I looked up and turned my head to the right Luke was looking at me. We had touched the wall at the same time. The exact time.

"It's a tie!" shouted the coach. What! I climbed up the ladder with my friends with worried faces.

"What happens now?" Annabeth asks. "I don't know." My head is still looking down. I see Luke saunter towards me. But his eyes are locked into Annabeth's. "Annie!" Luke runs forward and spins her around. Annabeth screams. "No! Let me go you lying jerk!" I rush over and pry Luke away. "Stay away from her!" I shout. "Why? Her heart belongs to me!" Luke slaps Annabeth's face. Annabeth falls as Luke kicks her. "Annabeth!" I run but I'm blocked by Luke blocking my way. "Move!" I demand. "Aww, isn't this cute. Damsel in distress." Luke smirks and I punch him. Luke's smile is wiped as he growls, "So, Mr puny Percy wants some eh? Well have some of this!" Luke's leg come round and kicks my stomach, blood squirts out of my mouth and I stumble. I get back up and tackle him, with my free hand I swing it into his stomach, punching it harder and harder.

When I let go, I see Hazel, Piper, Jupiter and Thalia helping Annabeth sit up while Jason, Leo, Frank, the Stoll brothers, Grover and Nico rush towards me. "Percy-aw man. You are in BIG trouble this time." Leo points out the obvious. "No crap." I say as the coach comes over. "Jackson, what the hell did you do this time?!" "Sir listen-""No, you can explain in the principal's office." I stumble to the principal's office.

* * *

><p>"Claire, principal please." I take a seat. Claire scowls. "You again, Mr Jackson may I ask why you're in trouble?" I explain what happened at the pool. Claire scolded, "Luke is a very nice boy. He wouldn't do such a thing." "Well, that's why he slapped and kicked Annabeth." "I don't believe you! Annabeth was Luke's friend and I know you're making this up Jackson! Just wait till I tell the principal." I stare in disbelief. "Claire, I'm not lying! Ask Annabeth and my friends they were there!" "I don't care Percy. I know that Annabeth will stick up for Luke, they were so cute together when they arrived!" Claire made dreamy eyes while I gagged. "You're so stubborn Clair." I mutter. "What! Jackson I heard that. Principal will suspend you now!" I grumble as I sit on a black leather chair.<p>

10minutes later, the principal came out and summoned me into his office.

After my talk with the principal, I found Annabeth and apologized. She accepted my apology although she was quite confused why I was apologizing. I exited the infirmary and I walked down the corridor. "Percy?! Is that you?" I turn around and there was my ex girlfriend, Calypso.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's ex is back! Or here?! Whatever. Cliff hangy ish. Please tell me what you think!<strong>


	6. Author's Note (Please Read) SORRY

**Hello readers and Percy Jackson fans, I have been requested to make chapters longer! THEREFORE: I shall not be able to post chapter 6 for a few days. I know it's frustrating however I will write something awesome! Probably. Please review my stories etc. THANKYOU for listening.**

**Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus fan,**

**Lady Heroine **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, sorry for the wait. Hope it was worth it! Please read and review! **

**BTW, plz don't tell me it's not long enough. (2,550 words) Plus, I kinda ran out of ideas! PLEASE, please, please give me some ideas otherwise I can't update. Thanks. :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

**~Flashback~**

_After my talk with the principal, I found Annabeth and apologized. She accepted my apology although she was quite confused why I was apologizing. I exited the infirmary and I walked down the corridor. "Percy?! Is that you?" I turn around and there was my ex girlfriend, Calypso._

* * *

><p>"Calypso!? What are you doing here?!" I hug my ex-girlfriend. When we pulled away Calypso explained, "Oh well, I'm here on a holiday with my dad Atlas because he has "business to be done." So I decided to visit you and I met Thalia, Hazel, Piper and a girl named Annabeth, I think she's new, a few days ago at a frozen yogurt shop." "Cool." "Yeah, so you wanna go get something to eat?" "Yeah sure." I walk with my ex down the corridor taking a whiff of cinnamon and coconuts. Then I remembered how we broke up and it was mostly my fault.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~Flashback~<strong>

_I lounged on my sofa eating blue cookies and watching TV. I heard the door knock and I got up to answer it. I opened the door and saw Calypso crying her eyes out. "Cal, what happened!?" I ask. "Percy! Oh Percy! Why!? Why did you do this?!" Calypso looks up with red puffy eyes. I stare in shock. "Do what?! Why are you accusing me for doing nothing?!" Calypso stares back and continues to cry. "I knew it! You're just a jerk!"_

* * *

><p>I never saw Calypso again from that day until now. The day after we broke up, people told me that Calypso had left the school. Probably because of me and I found out why she was upset. I went to Tyson's party and I wanted to celebrate, so I got drunk and people took photos of me making out with Rachel. Rachel was drunk and was embarrassed too. They posted the photos on facebook and Calypso found out.<p>

I know what you're thinking I should've stopped drinking after I learnt my lesson because Calypso broke up with me, blah, blah, blah. But yeah I was sober for a while before I realized I had nothing to lose. But when I met Annabeth at the airport I had a feeling about her. Like I should do everything I could to get her. After Beckendorf's party, I thought that being drunk and going to parties isn't such a wonderful thing after all, because what do I gain from it? And I always do stupid things when I'm drunk anyway.

Calypso jumped into my truck as I unlocked it. "Where do you want to eat?" I asked. "Ooo um, how bout Ogygia café! I love the tropical smoothie, it's awesome!" Calypso exclaims. I laugh. "Ok, Calypso just don't jump out of the car." Calypso grins. "Can't promise that it won't happen."

We arrived at Ogygia Café and the smell of coconut was very near. Calypso got out of my truck with excitement. "Oh my gosh! I haven't been here in ages!" A waitress lead us to a table by a window. I looked down on my menu but I couldn't red because Calypso was squealing. "I LOVE this place! I love the tables, the chairs, the cups, the plates-""Um, Calypso you might wanna quiet down a bit. The customers are pulling faces." I whisper. Calypso goes silent. "They are?" I laugh. "Yeah."

Calypso orders a tropical smoothie, cinnamon and apple salad and coconut soup** (Weird right?)**. I order a 'special burger' and a coke. When the waitress collected our menus and left, Calypso started scolding me, "Percy, trust you to order only a coke and burger." "What! It was a 'special burger' as I recall." I retort.

The waitress came back with our food and we ate in silence. Then I dropped Calypso at the hotel she was staying. "Bye Percy." Calypso turns to leave. "Wait Calypso." I call out. Calypso turns around. "Can you like call me or something. I haven't seen you in ages." "Oh, yeah sure Percy." Calypso gives me a smile. I smile back and drive home.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

I exit the infirmary with a few bruises but other than that I was fine. I wanted to thank Percy even if he was a bad kid that was the past. I head to the boy's dorm building and knock on Percy's dorm. Percy answers it and smiles. "Hello Annabeth what a pleasant surprise." He says in a posh accent. "Why hello Percy and thank you for saving me." I replied back in a posh accent. Percy laughs. "That's Ok Annbeth." "So what did you do today?" "Oh, I saw my ex-girlfriend Calypso." My heart stops for a second. How many girlfriends did he have? "Oh really, I saw her at the frozen yogurt shop a few days ago." I say trying to keep my voice as casual as possible. "Yeah she told me that." "Where did you guys go?" "To Ogygia Café." "Cool. I got some homework so I'll see you tomorrow OK?" "Yeah. See you tomorrow." Percy slowly closes the door and I walk away with a million questions in my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>~The Next Day~<strong>

I wake up at 6:00am in the morning and my friends are still asleep. I make my gray bed and hurry into the bathroom. I brush me teeth and take a quick shower. I change into a grey T-shirt, jeans and grey converses. I tie my blonde hair into a high ponytail and grab my pre packed school bag. I'm organized and ready and I still have 1 full hour before breakfast starts. _Perfect. _I hurry out and run to the boy's dorm building.

I knock on Percy's dorm and Percy answers the door with messy black hair and pyjamas half hanging off. "Nice PJs Percy." I smirk. Percy yawns and looks down. "Thanks." He yawns. I kick his shin. "Ow! What was that for… Annabeth?" Percy looks at me surprised. "What the hell are you doing 6:35am in the morning?" "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Gloria Jeans with me to get some coffee. Plus, you can bring Rachel along too." I joke. Unfortunately, Percy doesn't understand the joke. "Huh? Oh. Sorry Annabeth I got a call from Calypso and she wants to eat breakfast at Ogygia Café at 7 so I won't be at breakfast so you can go with Rachel without me." "Oh. But you realize you have 23minutes till 7o'clock right? Which includes driving and parking time." "CRAP!" Percy dashes away and leaves the door wide open.

I can see Travis half lying on his bed and Connor lying on the sofa with popcorn all over him. _Boys. _I see Luke sleeping peacefully unlike the other boys. I creep inside and make Percy's messy bed. Then I pick Travis' leg and lay his blanket onto of his body. I pick up the popcorn and throw it in the bin and then I walk over to Luke's bed. I kneel down, "Why did you have to change. Couldn't you be like Thalia? She still my best friend after what's she's done. She didn't fight back." I'm on the verge of tears and I hear Percy behind me. "I'm sorry," he whispers. I touch Luke's blanket and a tear dropped onto it.

I stand up and regain myself. "It's OK. See you later Percy." I walk out while Percy closes the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Luke's POV<strong>

There's a knock at the door and I stay still while Percy opens the door.

"Nice PJs Percy." I hear Annabeth say. Why's Annabeth here? Percy yawns, "Thanks." "Ow! What was that for… Annabeth?" Percy says surprised. How did he not realize that he was talking to Annabeth! I do a mental face palm.

"What the hell are you doing 6:35am in the morning?" "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Gloria Jeans with me to get some coffee. Plus, you can bring Rachel along too." I hear Annabeth joke. Unfortunately, Percy doesn't understand the joke. "Huh? Oh. Sorry Annabeth I got a call from Calypso and she wants to eat breakfast at Ogygia Café at 7 so I won't be at breakfast so you can go with Rachel without me." "Oh. But you realize you have 23minutes till 7o'clock right? Which includes driving and parking time." "CRAP!" Percy dashes away and leaves the door wide open.

I hear Annabeth walk in and I peek through my eyelids. She picks up Travis' leg half fallen and places his leg onto the bed then she lays the blanket on top of him. Who does she think she is? His mother?! Annabeth picks up Connor's popcorn and throws it away then she approaches me bed. I close my eyes.

"Why did you have to change. Couldn't you be like Thalia? She still my best friend after what's she's done. She didn't fight back." Annabeth whispers. The words sink in. I feel her hand touch my blanket and Percy's voice. "I'm sorry." I hear Annabeth stand up, "It's OK. See you later Percy." Then she walks out while Percy closes the door behind.

I wait a couple minutes till Percy leaves for breakfast then I bolt up. I change into a white and grey striped shirt, short cargo khakis and grey Vans. I grab my bag and phone and made my way to outside. I ran through the boy dorm lobby and out the glass doors. I spotted Annabeth walking past the courtyard and I sprint over.

"Annabeth, wait." I stop behind her and she turns around. "Luke? What do you want?" "I want a second chance." "I think I like somebody else." "But what about what you said 5 minutes ago?" "You were awake?" "Uh, yeah." "I don't like how you acted; I didn't say I still _like _you." Annabeth says coldly. The words pierce my heart. "But- but then who do you like?" "That's none of your business." "Percy? He's like going out with Calypso now." "No he's not. Calypso is his _ex _girlfriend." "So you like Percy?" "I didn't say that." Annabeth's cheeks flushed red. "You like Percy." I turn and walk away while Annabeth calls out; "This is exactly why I don't like you any more, because you are so obnoxious!"

* * *

><p><strong>(PIPER'S POV is HERE!)<strong>

**Piper's POV**

I woke up finding Annabeth's grey bed empty. I'm not surprised; she usually wakes up early and leaves quite quickly but we see her at breakfast. Hazel and Thalia are stirring. It's 7:57am so I quickly change into an orange tank top, faded skinny jeans and worn out converses. I could wear the 20 other brand new converses that my dad buys me but these converses a special. I've worn them for 3 years straight. I usually get new shoes every year while Drew my half sister gets new shoes every week. I braid two strands of hair and pin it back with a feather.

I grab my bag and wait outside in a small courtyard for Jason. I do this everyday then we walk to breakfast together. I smile and wave at Jason and he gives me a hug. "Hey Pipers!" "Hello sparky." We start walking and hear voices. We quiet down and creep closer. We hear Annabeth's and Luke's voices coming closer. Jason scowls, "I thought Percy told Luke to back off Annabeth." "But they tied remember?" I reminded Jason.

"Annabeth, wait." "Luke? What do you want?" "I want a second chance." "I think I like somebody else." "But what about what you said 5 minutes ago?" "You were awake?" "Uh, yeah." "I don't like how you acted; I didn't say I still _like _you." "But- but then who do you like?" "That's none of your business." "Percy? He's like going out with Calypso now." "No he's not. Calypso is his _ex _girlfriend." "So you like Percy?" "I didn't say that." "You like Percy." I hear Luke walk away while Annabeth calls out; "This is exactly why I don't like you any more, because you are so obnoxious!"

Jason and I exchange glances. I hear Luke's steps fading away and Annabeth's head turns away and I hear her start to sob. I rush forward not caring if we were eavesdropping, I hear Jason follow, I embrace Annabeth in my arms and she continues to cry. "Sorry Piper, I look so foolish." "No, everyone cries sometimes." Jason and I comfort her and we walk together to breakfast.

**Annabeth's POV**

I feel so foolish. Crying baby. 'Smart and wise'. Those words filled my mind. I followed Piper and Jason to breakfast. As we passed the car park, I saw Percy's truck. Isn't he meant to be at Ogygia Café? Curious, I told Piper and Jason that I'll be right back. I approached the truck cautiously and made sure that I wasn't seen. I peeked in and gasped.

Percy was sprawled in the truck with his shirt off. Calypso's hair was messy and they were making out. Tears filled my eyes as I ran away from the scene. I ran up to my dorm, locked it, ran into the bathroom and locked that door too just like how Luke cheated on me. The nightmare was back.

* * *

><p><strong>I know what you're thinking, stupid right? But unfortunately no Percabeth yet, DON'T WORRY THOUGH, cuz it WILL HAPPEN! Sorry there's a lot of POVs this chapter but I hope it was good... ^_^<strong>

_**This chapter kinda sucks.**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Annabeth Vs Calypso war is coming! *Silence. I expected a cheer or something… *Silence continues… Okey dokey then. Please read and REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

I don't know how long I cried for, but tears just flowed out almost flooding the floor. I think I'm over reacting. My eyes are all red and puffy from crying and I'm curled up into a ball on top of the toilet seat.

There's a knock at the door and I stop crying and stay very still. "Annie, open the door." Piper knocks on the door again. "I'll get Luke with his pick locking skills to open the door, if you don't open it in three seconds!" "1! 2! Don't make me do this!" "Ok! Ok! I'm opening the door!" I reluctantly unlock the door and let Piper in. Piper, Hazel, Thalia, Jupiter and Reyna flood in grabbing my arms.

"Wow, I didn't realize that you had brought the gang." I muttered.

"Oh Annie! What happened?" Piper hugs me tightly. "I'll… once… Pipe… I… can't breathe." "Oh!" Piper lets go and I breathe normally again. "Jeez Pipes didn't know you had the strength to do that." I rub my back to sooth the pain. "Sorry Annabeth," Piper says sheepishly. "So what happened?" Hazel asks. I explained what happened from the start I woke up to the moment I cried. When I finished Reyna was the first to speak. "Gross." "I know what you mean. Reyna remember what happened with Jason." Piper says. Reyna laughed, "Oh yeah, Jason my ex boyfriend was at the park with Piper was there doing homework and that exact same thing happened. Piper wasn't Jason's girlfriend back then so it was awkward because she couldn't tell me to back off. But now we're friends."

"And you're telling me because?" I ask raising an eyebrow. "Don't you get it?" Piper is shouting now. "Can I say no?" I answer back. Piper screams, "Annie! Reyna said I couldn't tell Jason what to do because we weren't a couple yet!" "So I have to be Percy's girlfriend to tell him that he can't kiss Calypso?" "Oh my gods please help me. Annabeth Chase daughter of the so call 'wisest lady ever born' Athena." "Hey! I know academics and school related stuff not relationships and love!" I retort. "Whatever." Piper rolled her eyes. "I didn't know that there was an Annabeth and Piper show here." Hazel speaks up. "Oh I know! Annabeth needs to impress Percy so we have to make her clamorous!" suggests Thalia. "Great idea Thals! I'll bring snacks!" Piper says excitedly. "Do I get a say in this?" I ask. "No." the girls say in unison including Hazel, Jupiter and Reyna. "Oh, ok. Great." I say sarcastically.

A girl's night in it is.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

What the hell happened? I rubbed my temples and realized that I was sleeping in my truck with Calypso's arms wrapped around my waist. Crap. What if someone saw us? What would they think? Oh well, guess my girlfriend's back. I carefully unravel Calypso's arms from my waist and cautiously got out without disturbing Calypso. I grabbed my phone and checked the time, 9:23am. Crap late again and I'm not dressed properly. I'll just have to stick with my crumpled orange t-shirt and jeans. Oh great I've got Miss Dodds, _again. _

I hurry to class grabbing notebook and pen on the way. I push my classroom door open and all eyes turn towards me. "Mr Jackson second time late and 1hour late this time! You are my worst student." "Miss Dodds you already know that I'm-""Yes Percy, I know you're dyslectic. However, that's not an excuse. Miss Chase over here is dyslectic too, yet she's top of the grade." "Miss Dodds, I think there's a misunderstanding, dyslectic means you cannot read or interpret words or sym-""Mr Jackson that's enough! Yes, I know exactly what dyslexia means but Annabeth Chase is dyslectic! End of discussion. Lunch detention so sit down and behave!"

I slumped into a vacant spot and all eyes slowly turned back to Miss Dodds. "You ok?" Annabeth asked next to me. "Never been better." "Didn't you wear the same outfit yesterday?" "I didn't have enough time to change into fresh clothes." I half lied. "But it's in a cupboard not that hard t-""OK ANNABETH I KNOW HOW TO OPEN A CUPBOARD SO SHUT UP!" I shouted. I realized that everyone was staring. "Principal's office NOW!" Miss Dodds screamed. I grabbed my stuff and ran out not caring about school anymore.

I hear Annabeth sprinting after me; I didn't notice how… beautiful she looked today. Her lips were raspberry pink, her eyes had a bit of eyeliner and pink eye shadow and mascara and her cheeks were a light pink. She wore a tight pink pleated skirt and rose coloured singlet and white blazer. Her white flats had a small heel but she wasn't taller than me.

"Hey, you Ok?" "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" "I just thought…" "Thought what? Hello? Speak up Annabeth!" I raised my voice. A tear trembled and glided down her cheek. "I just thought that you had changed from your past so you actually cared if you got into trouble!" Annabeth blurted and scurried away after. "Girls, such drama queens and stupid." I strolled down to the principal's office.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

I need to find Calypso and make sure she realizes what she's done. What happened to the trustworthy friend, the bold and kind Percy? Gah! Get a hold of yourself Annabeth! You cry too much.

I wander through the hallways like a lost bunny, until I bump into someone. "Sorry." I mumble. "That's Ok." A voice says above me. I recognize the voice immediately, I look up and confirmed my prediction. "Luke?" "Hi, is there a problem?" "The actually Luke?" I widen my eyes. "I didn't know there were two sides to me." Luke jokes. "Oh my gods!" I squeal and hug Luke as tightly as I could as nothing would be able to persuade me to let go. **(Cheesy stuff right there, sorry people who hate cheesy stuff! I know I sometimes hate cheesy stuff too!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

Suspension. Just great, my Mum is going to kill me.

I'm packing my bags feeling like a jerk. I said Annabeth was beautiful but I made her cry. Do I like Annabeth? Yes. But then why do I do stupid things? I finish packing and I lug my bags to the car park.

"Percy!" I hear my name being called. Annabeth stands holding Luke's arm smiling brightly. "Hi," I wave. What the hell does she think she's doing? Luke is her nemesis. "Luke and I are back together again!" Annabeth looks so happy I feel my tummy do a somersault. "Oh, that's cool." "Are you back with Calypso?" Annabeth asks. I shrug, "Dunno, probably." "Did you get suspension? Is that why you're leaving?" Annabeth asks. "Why should you care? You got me into trouble!" I shout. Annabeth looks hurt. "Wh-Why are you accusing me?" Annaeth stammers. Luke pats her back, "Nobody is accusing you Annie isn't that right Jaskson?" Luke looks at me with steel eyes that gave me a _you better say "yeah sure" _feeling. "Ye-Yeah." I manage.

I open the boot of my truck and pack my bags into the boot. "Well, I'm expected back at home see you in two weeks." I climb into my truck before Annabeth and Luke can say anything and give Calypso a kiss on the cheek. "You want me to drive you back to your hotel?" "Yeah." Calypso mumbles. I start my car and drive out the school gates.

"Hey you look a bit dazed." I study Calypso carefully. But I know she's hiding something. Before I can say anything, Calypso kisses me but I don't move. I can't see where I'm driving and the car swerves. I try to push Calypso out of the way but she's very determined to stay where she is kissing me. Then the car jerks violently and we crash.

* * *

><p><strong>No comment. Sorry Annabeth and Luke are back. I kinda like the nice Luke but I hate the ignorant Luke. Tell me what you think. <strong>

**#SPOILER ALERT#**

**If you hate spoilers don't read this message! To read the message skip past the 10 dots. BTW, people who hate spoilers and didn't read the spoiler message don't be disappointed, the spoilers didn't win a million dollars so you didn't miss out on anything. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Spoiler Message: In the next chapter, Percy and Calypso are in the hospital. Annabeth and their friends visit them and Calypso blames Percy for crashing the truck because she knows her father Atlas with ground her for a year if he has to replace Percy's truck. Percy gets angry and tells Calpyso that he never wants to see her again because now he has to replace his truck with his own money for something he didn't do. His friends can't do anything because they don't know what had happened. Percy is jealous of Annabeth and Luke but Annabeth realises she only likes Luke as a friend so Thuke happens. Percy asks Annabeth out but Calypso turns up and datecrashes it. Please tell me if this idea is good. :) Thanks. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Behold, the idea that you've been waiting for! *Crowd cheers and goes wild. Percy and Calypso in the hospital… BTW sorry for the wait! I was so busy! I had an assignment.**

* * *

><p><strong>Calypso POV<strong>

What the hell? I'm lying on a white bed. I look around there's blue walls and white everywhere. I see a man in a black striped suit with his head bowed, he seemed to be asleep. Then I realized who it was. My dad. Atlas. CRAPPP! Crapity crap crap with coconuts on top. My dad is going to kill me.

My dad stirs. Shivers. I could lie…? I would have to be legit though.

"Calypso! You're awake!" My dad Atlas smiles. I smile weakly back. "What happened? They called me in the middle of a business meeting!" "Um dad? I actually don't know I kinda blacked out." "I have time. Try and think back to the time." I shut my eyes and rack my brain.

**~Flashback~**

_I'm woken up by Percy giving me a kiss on the cheek. I sit up and put my seatbelt on. "You want me to drive you back to your hotel?" Percy asks. "Yeah." I mumble. Percy starts his car and drives out of the school gates. "Hey you look a bit dazed." Percy studies me carefully. I don't know what I'm doing but I lean forward and kiss Percy. It's like somebody else is controlling my body and I don't move. I feel Percy try and push me away but I stay still. The car swerves. Then I don't know what happens next. _

**~End of flashback.**

"Calypso!" My dad's arms are grasped onto my shoulders. "Wh-what happened?" I rub my forehead. "You started moving your head side to side and screaming no! No!" I blush. "Oh." "Are you alright?" "Yeah. Where's Percy?" "They took him to the x-ray room. He hit his head pretty hard on the steering wheel." I can't tell dad my flashback. I'll be grounded for a _year_ and I'll be sent back to Ogygia. I can't let that happen. Percy is a bad boy so they won't suspect me responsible for crashing his truck. Inside I felt guilty. I'm about to make Percy a very unpopular boy. Oh what the heck? Why am I getting my ex into trouble? _Because otherwise you have to pay for the truck and get sent back to Ogygia, _my mind told me.

His friends can't to anything because they don't know what happened. My plan was perfect except for the fact that Percy will hate me forever and he won't want to see me ever again. Well, at least my dad won't hate me.

"Dad?" I lean forward off my bed. "Yes sweetie?" "I'll tell you what happened." "Ok, you do that." I know my dad is secretly smiling. I took a deep breath and blurted out, "Dad, it was Percy's fault. He started driving me home and then he let go of the steering wheel and he smashed his lips into mine. I struggled to move him but he was too heavy and the car swerved and eventually crashed."

My dad processed the words in his mind and he nodded. "But why was he driving you home?" I bit my lip, "Since you said we were returning to Manhattan in New York. I wanted to visit Percy, because you know, he's my ex-boyfriend and I really missed him. So Percy and I went to Ogygia Café and then he was driving me home and that's when it happened." I really hated to lie to my father but I couldn't go back to Ogygia and I'll _never _will. Even if I have to lie to my father and be hated by Percy.

"I'll speak to Percy." My father stood up and left the room. I gulped. I can't go back now. Percy, I'm sorry. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV (I think something bad is gonna happen!)<strong>

Uh! My head…where the hell am I? My head is pounding as my bed is wheeled into a large room. "Off the bed." A woman instructed. I slid off and followed her towards a gigantic white machine. "We're taking your x-ray." The woman's accent was foreign. After the x-ray, a man in a black striped suit came in and wanted to see me. He looked familiar but I just couldn't remember him.

"Hello Percy Jackson. I am Atlas, father of Calypso." Oh yeah Atlas! That dude who was responsible for Calypso going to Ogygia. "Hi! I'm not sure if-""Calypso told me everything." Atlas interrupted. "You're bad, drugged unmannered boy who got my daughter into hospital!" Atlas shouted. WHAT THE HELL! I did not do anything! "Sir! I'm not sure if-""Don't make excuses! You are responsible for everything! I'm getting my lawyer to make sure you pay for the _everything_! If you can't afford it. Then your parents will be very upset to pay for what _you _did." "ATLAS! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE THE PRESIDENT, BUT NOT GIVING A CHANCE FOR ME TO SPEAK FOR MYSELF IS NOT FAIR!" I felt my whole body getting a shot of anger. "This is _exactly _what I meant. Rude." "What the hell! Maybe Calypso told you a lie, because I was in this accident and I know Calypso is responsible!" "Calypso has never lied before and you're just blaming it on my daughter now." "How do you know that she has never lied before?" "Because she goes nervous when she knows she's lying." "How do you know that Calypso has overcome being nervous when lying?" "Just because…Percy Jackson! I will prove that you're responsible for the accident." "Ok, but if I hit my head on the steering wheel and my last position was kissing Calypso, then how did I change positions quick enough to hit my head on the steering wheel?" Atlas gave me a glare before stalking out of the room.

"Mr Jackson?" a nurse asked. "Yeah?" "Your x-ray is finished and the good news is that you didn't break a bone. However, the bruising is quite severe so you can't drive for a month till it heals." "Thank you, oh and do you know where Calypso's room is?" "It's in room 906, ward 2." "Thanks for everything." I smile and the nurse blushes.

I knock softly on room 906. "It's unlocked!" Calypso shouts. I barge in and Calypso's eyes widen. Her cinnamon brown hair is brushed and straight and she doesn't look like road kill, whereas my hair is in a rats nest and my clothes are the same orange crinkled shirt.

"He-hey Percy, how you do-doing." Calypso stammers. "Oh, fine thanks just got shouted at Atlas your father but otherwise nothing much." I say casually. "Oh." "Yeah, I wondered why he was blaming me for everything when _you _were responsible for it." I growled. "Um." Calypso's face turned white. "What the hell Calypso! You sneaky little-" I'm interrupted my Atlas. "Don't you dare go near my daughter! You lying son of-" But I shout back. "I never want to see the two of you again! You." I point at Calypso. "Are responsible for everything! What is wrong with you?! And you!" I point at Atlas. "You are a stubborn and rude man who doesn't deserve the riches you have." I finish the last word and push Atlas aside then I stomp out.

* * *

><p><strong>Calypso's POV<strong>

I call for Percy but he doesn't turn around. I watch and watch as he fades away. I choke back a sob. Percy… I'm such an idiot. "I'm glad that's been dealt with, come on sweetie let's go home." My father carefully lifts me off my bed and wraps my arm around his shoulder. I absent mindedly get dragged through the hospital but I don't care anymore because all I can think about is Percy.

Come back…..please.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

Luke and I run through the crowd of people at the hospital. We've just heard that Percy has been in a car crash and I spot Sally and Paul Blofis. I wave and they smile half heartily. I know how the feel. I pull Luke closer and faster. "Whoa, hold on princess." Luke says. I scowl. "Come on hurry up."

I see Percy come out and Sally and Paul rush over. Sally hugs him and cries while Paul pats her back. I tug Luke towards Percy. "Hey Percy." I smile. "Hey." Percy doesn't smile he doesn't even make eye contact. That's weird. "Mum, Paul we've got to get home, remember?" Percy says. "For what?...Oh yes. Swimming competition. Percy's very keen." Sally smiles. "Really? Well, Mrs Blofis you should know that Percy is not actually the fastest-" I interrupt Luke by kicking his shin and give him a glare. "Oh you two are a couple? Aw, how cute!" Sally coos. "Mum." Percy takes Sally's arm. "Oh ok Percy. Bye Annabeth and was it Luke?!" "Yes Mrs Blofis." "Oh just call me Sally. Bye!" I watch as Percy, Sally and Paul walk out of the glass doors.

"Ice cream?" Luke asks. I laugh. "Really Castellan? Ice cream? Are you 6 years old?" Luke grins, "Maybe." I laugh again and we walk out together. Together as a couple.

We sit in the ice cream shop, I'm eating a hazelnut ice cream cup and Luke is eating a two scooped ice cream; one is a chocolate and the other is an orange. **(I have never tried an orange flavoured ice cream just saying.) **We talk about school and where we want to go when the summer holidays come around. I don't why but when I'm back with Luke, I feel…different from when I first met and saw him. I mean Luke is a great friend and I…do I like him? No? I felt like I was stabbed when Percy was with Rachel but I don't understand why. _Because you like Percy, _a voice in my mind said.

"Annabeth, are you ok? You like you're about to pass out." Luke knit his eyebrows together. I lightly touch my forehead. "Yeah, just a brain freeze." Luke laughs, "Yeah, I've had that sometimes but I've trained myself to…" I zone out and think about Percy and Luke. Which one is better? Percy or Luke. I compare the two together and my heart is telling me to choose Percy but my mind is telling me that Luke is my friend and his physical attributes are better. Holy Hera, am I gonna break up with Luke?

"Annabeth? Hello? Earth to Annie!" Luke waves his hand in front of my face. "Luke I need to talk to you." I murmur. "I'm right here." "Um." I gulp. "I'm sorry Luke, don't take this wrong. You're like a brother to me but just not as a boyfriend and I just don't think that this will work." I blurt. I expected Luke to through down his ice cream and slap my face but he just nods. "Wow, that was not what I was expecting." I say surprised. "Did you expect me to slap you? Annabeth I heard what you said remember, you didn't like me because of my obnoxiousness and violence." I smile. "Thanks Luke. Hug?" Luke laughs. "Ok." We embrace for a few seconds then depart. "Anyway I knew this was going to happen. See you around Annabeth Chase, now if you excuse me I must go find Thalia Grace. I have a date with destiny." Luke poses as superman for a few seconds then waves and walks out. I laugh and wave back. "See ya Castellan."

Luke is my best friend and brother and no longer the enemy, everything is perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

Everything is _not _perfect. **(See what I did there?! Hehe.)**

In fact, everything is out of control. My parents received the hospital bill and it wasn't pretty. I'm grounded for two months. I'm not allowed to drive for three months and worst of all I'm assigned to complete 720 hours of volunteer work. Atlas happily called my parents ranting bull crap about how Calypso gets headaches now and is sick. I know he's taking revenge but my parents were very upset and angry. Sigh. At least I won't see Calypso anymore. Yay…

My phone vibrates and my "sea crashing against the shore" ring tone blares through the speakers. I answer the call and Annabeth's voice blares. "Percy! Oh holy Zeus! I broke up with Luke!" I process the words. "Wait. Calm down. Hold on…YOU BROKE UP WITH HIM _AGAIN_!" "Ok, firstly, my mum is Athena. I am calm. Secondly, you're a hypocrite now. And lastly, will you go on a date with me?" I'm in the middle of processing her words when I almost choke. "I'm grounded." I manage. "For what?" "Apparently I'm responsible for crashing the truck." "Oh, give the phone to your mum." "Why?" "Just do it!" Annabeth shouts. "Sheesh." I pull the phone away from my ear and pass it to my mother.

I watch as my mum nods and smiles. "Good luck on the date Percy." She says as she hands it back to me. "What did you say to her?" I ask Annabeth. "I pulled some strings." "Am I grounded longer or do I have to work more?" "You have to work for 72hours more." "ANNABETH!" I shout. "I'm just kidding, sheesh. I just wanted to see your reaction. Your mum wanted you to go out with me anyway." I roll my eyes. "Whatever. I'll pick you up at 8." I say. "Ok, bye." Annabeth says and I hang up.

I get dressed in a sea green buttoned down shirt, jeans and sea green converses. My mum drives me to Goode and parks in front of the girls' dorm building. "Bye mum." "Bye Percy, have fun!" I wave and she drives away. June goes to get Annabeth and wait downstairs.

When Annabeth arrives, my jaw dropped. "Hey Percy and stop drooling." I close my jaw and grin. Annabeth wore a grey high low shirt and jeans with grey flats. Her face shimmered with glitter. Her make up was subtle but it made her look beautiful. "Hey Annie," I continue to grin. Annabeth feels my stare and blushes. "Hey."

We walked to the cinemas and ordered popcorn and two cokes. We found our seats and only two or three people were seated. I took out my phone and silenced, while I was silencing it. I smelt a familiar smell of coconuts and cinnamon. Oh no. "Percy! OMG!" I look up and there's Calypso. Calypso notices Annabeth and frowns. "Are you two on a…date?" "What the hell are you doing here Calypso? I told you I never want to see you ever again." I snapped. Calypso lifts her head high. "Why are you here? You should be grounded." "My mum let me go on a date with Annabeth. You got a problem with that." I growl. Before Calypso can retort back Annabeth buts in. "Hey you two better shut up or I'll get the manager to kick both of you out because the movie is about to start." "Whatever, as long Percy shuts up. My seat is seat F8" I shoot Annabeth a glare: _Don't say it. _Calypso's seat is next to mine and I am not going to have Calypso in the same cinema as me let alone the seat next to me.

Annabeth ignores my glare. "It's the one next to Percy." Gee thanks Annabeth. I really wanted Calypso to sit next to me. Throughout the movie Calypso is munching on popcorn and giggling. I tell her to shut up but Annabeth tells me to shut up. The movie finally ends and I grab Annabeth's wrist and yank her outside before Calypso can follow.

I pull her to a restaurant and we sit down. I hear the door open and I hide my face in the menu, unfortunately Annabeth is waving at Calypso because she doesn't know that Calypso is a lying bitch who set me up. I groan as Calypso grabs a seat and sits at our table. "Piss off." I snap. "Percy! Manners!" Annabeth scolds. "Yeah Percy, where's your manners?" I see Calypso smirk. "Whatever, this date is crap anyway since Calypso has joined." Annabeth folds her arms and Calypso looks down pretending to be hurt. "Now you've hurt Calypso's feelings." Annabeth says. "So? She is responsible for crashing the truck, why can't I hurt Calypso's feelings? Oh wait it was _my _truck and now I'm grounded, I can't drive and I have to work extra. Gee thanks." I stand up and walk towards the exit but Annabeth grabs my arm. "Let go!" I order. Annabeth lets go sadly.

It was the worst date ever, and it was Calypso's fault. _Again._

* * *

><p><strong>Please REVIEW! I'm superduper sorry for the wait guys! BTW, I'm currently writing a new story called Victory is Everything. It will be published in a few days so check it out on my profile later! :) <strong>


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry for the following things:**

**1) ****I haven't updated in a while.**

**2) ****This will be a short chapter –I don't have any ideas left which leads to number 3**

**3) ****I might be stopping updating Goode Boarding School because I don't have many ideas left!**

**Please read and review. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

I officially HATE Calypso.

My mum greets me home and immediately asks what had happened. I told her that it was pretty crap since Calypso date crashed it. I told her what happened in the cinema and restaurant, my mum seemed sympathetic about it and told me to say sorry to Annabeth for hurting her feelings. I told her no way since she was sticking up for Calypso and then stormed to my room.

I rubbed my eyes when I woke up and stumbled into the bathroom. I changed into fresh clothes and ate four blue pancakes for breakfast. I spent two hours on homework and then I walked to the community centre to do a couple of hours of community service. I returned home and had my dinner. My step father, Paul Blofis brought homework from school so I didn't fall behind. After two weeks of homework and community service I nearly lost my mind. My phone was confiscated and I wasn't allowed to watch any TV or use the computer.

* * *

><p>After four weeks, my mother couldn't take my misery anymore and allowed me to go out for a day and hangout with my friends. I thanked my mother and called Jason to text the guys to the park. My mum drove me since I couldn't drive and saw that the guys were already there. I saw that Hazel and Piper were there too. I walked closer to the group and realized that someone else was there too…<p>

Calypso was there.

She was laughing with Leo and she hasn't seen me yet, I turn and walk away but just as I do that Jason shouts, "Oi Percy! Over here!" I put on a smile and walk slowly. I sense Calypso's eyes follow my steps.

Travis, Katie, Connor, Nico, Reyna, Leo, Calypso Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper, Grover, Juniper, Annabeth, Thalia and even Luke came. They each brought a picnic blanket for everyone to sit on. The girls had prepared sandwiches, cake, fruit and drinks and the Luke and Jason had brought footballs. I sat on the grass and said nothing.

"Percy, are you alright?" Annabeth asked. "Yeah, I just haven't been used to getting some free time." I mumble. "I haven't seen you for four weeks!" "I stayed at home doing homework and then going to the community centre to do my jobs." "Oh." Annabeth gets up to play football but I stay sitting and listen to Calypso giggle as Leo says a joke. I'm happy that Leo has a girlfriend now but I really hate Calypso being here.

"Percy!" Calypso calls. I don't move. "Percy, come here now!" Calypso shouts again. I stay in my position. I hear Calypso march over with Leo. "I said Percy, come here now!" Calypso repeats. I don't move a muscle. Calypso sighs. "Do it." "Are you sure?" Leo asks. "Yes." I hear Leo unzip his tool belt and look for something. "Sorry Percy." He whispers. I suddenly feel an electric shock. I show no emotion. I slump to the ground and I hear my friends running over.

"What happened?!" Annabeth asks. Calypso sounds worried, "I don't know! I walked up to Percy the tapped his shoulder and then he dropped to the ground!" "His pulse quickened." Luke informed. "I don't think he dropped by himself, when that happens it's usually when someone is tired and their heartbeat slows down because there isn't enough blood. When you drink water and eat food then they grow more cells and more blood gets pumped. So either someone used a form of electric shock, like a taser or they drugged him. But if he did get tasered I don't understand how Percy would fall over like that, he plays football and swims!"

My eyes become heavy.

"He told me that he hasn't been used to getting free time." Annabeth says.

I can't hear anything else because I black out.

* * *

><p><strong>Calypso's POV<strong>

That was not what I was expecting.

I expected Percy to turn around angrily and then I would tell him that Leo and I were together. His face would soften and congratulate Leo for finally finding a girlfriend. At least that was what I imagined would happen. Annabeth called Sally; Percy's mum while Luke went to fetch some water. The others started to freak out, "What if he never wakes up! Is he ok?"

Leo started to mutter, "It's all my fault…" "What?!" Piper asked. Leo looked straight at her, "I tasered Percy." Everything slowed down. Luke turned his head and Annabeth brought her phone away from her ear. "You…WHAT?!" Annabeth shouted. I stepped in between them, "Wait, it's not Leo's fault. It's mine. I wanted to 'wake up' Percy so he would pay attention to my announcement but I didn't realize that he would slump over like that. I'm sorry. I've already caused trouble, I'm responsible for crashing Percy's truck, I lied to my father so he made Percy do 720 hours of community service and I ruined his date." I hung my head down and walked away. Everyone's eyes followed me and there were a few gasps.

"Where are you going!?" Annabeth shouted. "To set things right!" I shouted back.

To tell my father the truth, even though I'll be sent back to Oygyia because at least it's worth it. At least Percy won't suffer because of _me_.

* * *

><p><strong>Sucky story in general. (No I'm not saying this to get compliments<strong>, **it's true) I can't think of anything! Plz give my ideas or I shall continue working on Daddy's Golden Girl and Victory is everything. **

**Thank you! **

**Lady Heroine :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm trying to make the most of my ideas and the reviews so please don't kill me. Calypso is basically on Ogygia and Leo and Percy pay her a visit and… you know what, you find out yourself.**

* * *

><p><strong>Calypso's POV<strong>

I sat on the sandy beach, planting a delicate moonlace flower. I dug out a 12 centimeter deep hole and carefully placed the flower in. I pressed the remaining dirt into the ground and made sure that it was compact. I watered the flower and went back to my cave.

I washed my face, arms, ankles and hands and changed into a white sleeveless Greek dress with a low circular neckline trimmed in gold from my jeans and white t-shirt. I scrubbed my cinnamon hair and then dried it. I liked working in the garden and my clothes and hair always got dirty.

I walked along the beach coastline and stumbled on a hard surface. I knelt and started to dig. It was beautiful. It was a rock that changed colours from the reflection of the sun. One second it was red then it was pink, then blue, purple, green, orange and yellow. I took it back to my cave and grabbed a curved sharp knife.

I started to carve the rock until it was a perfect smooth sphere. I found some wood and started to cut, hammer, wax and paint until it was a small box. I painted the box white, and then added a silver and gold lining to it. I sprinkled some glitter on the lining and made a lock. It was a simple snap lock. I grabbed my best piece of cloth, a gold sequin cloth that I made myself. I wrapped the rock around it and placed it into the box. My hands had splinters, paint and wax on them by the time I finished. My nails had grit and I quickly rushed to wash them. I placed the box in a safe and secure place before taking a walk back onto the beach.

I spotted a boat approaching, usually I see people washing up onto my shore but I never had boat approaching. A visitor? O my gosh, a freaking visitor! I ran through the water till the water was to my waist. I waved my arms but stopped when I saw visitors.

Black hair, brown eyes and jet black hair and sea green eyes was unmistakingly obvious.

It was my boyfriend, Leo Valdez and my ex-boyfriend, Percy Jackson.

What the hell are they doing here?

I froze and Leo grinned, "Hey!"

I faked a smile, "Hey." I took a step back and slowly walked backwards. After 5 steps, I ran. It was hard when you're trying to run through water but once I made it to the sand, I sprinted. Also, running in a dress isn't what I would call an outfit for sport. I lifted the front of my dress with my hands and ran to my cave.

I could hear footsteps and murmurs. "Where's Calypso?" Leo said. "I can't see her anywhere." Percy said. I had closed my vine curtains so they couldn't find me. Usually, I had my vine curtains up till it was night time but I really didn't want Leo and Percy here.

I wouldn't mind Leo, but my boyfriend and my ex-boyfriend here, together, is going to cause some awkwardness and uncomfortable silences. Besides, I kind of over Percy so seeing him again would bring bad memories back.

All I want to do is close my eyes, go to sleep and forget that Leo and Percy are even here.

And I do exactly that.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

It wasn't my idea to find Calypso and go to Ogygia but Leo begged me and I kinda wanna say thanks. Besides, Leo promised that he would do anything for me as long as it was possible and didn't involve killing himself, murdering someone or hurting Calypso. So I agreed to come.

Now I wished I didn't.

We spent 3 hours looking for Calypso. I think we walked around the entire island at least three times. It was getting late, or I think it was, Calypso said time is difficult to tell here at Ogygia.

"Please, can we just go now?!" I whined.

"No Percy. You promised. Besides, I think we're close, I can sense it." Leo looked determined.

I snorted, "Yeah right, we've been around this island for so long and_ now_ you sense that we're close?"

Leo completely ignores me and continues to stare into the jungle. "Wait a minute, we haven't investigated through those vines before."

"Whatever, can we go now?" I ask.

Leo creeps forward and brushes the vines away. "Gotcha."

I see what Leo was talking about. Calypso is laid on a white bed with her cinnamon hair braided onto her shoulder. Leo starts tickling Calypso and Calypso flinches. "No, stop it." She murmurs.

"Wakie, wakie." Leo smiles as Calypso turns her head to him.

She groans. "Go away."

"Now, now sweetpie, Percy needs to say a few words to you." Leo coaxes.

"What? Oh whatever, leave me alone." Calypso moans.

Leo huffs, "Jeez, you really are a lazy old cow."

Calypso bolted up. "WHAT did you just say?!" Calypso dark almond eyes look like piercing shadows.

"No-nothing sweetpie. Just listen to P-Percy." Leo looks at me with a _help _look on his face.

I roll my eyes, "Sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep Calypso but I just wanted to say, thank you."

"For?" Calypso asks.

"For realizing that lying wasn't a good thing. And… that you went and fixed it up." I finished.

"Oh." Calypso said and then smiled. "Thank you, for forgiving me. But you!" Calypso jabbed Leo's hip.

"Ow!" shouted Leo.

"Don't annoy me from my sleep." Calypso said firmly.

"Sure, pinky promise." Leo joked.

"We should go now." I said.

"Yep." Leo gave a quick kiss to Calypso.

"Wait!" Calypso cried.

Leo and I turned.

"Percy, I want _you _to have this." Calypso got up and reached for a white shiny box.

Calypso gave it to me and I stared at it. "Well, open it!" Calypso urged.

I reluctantly opened the box and unwrapped the gold sequin cloth. It was the most beautiful stone I had ever seen. It was constantly changing colours.

"It's beautiful, thank you Calypso." I smile.

Calypso beamed.

"But can I ask one question?" I said.

"Sure."

"Why are you giving this to me?"

"Because Percy, I treated you badly but I fixed it. I said sorry and I was punished for what I did but because of my stupid act you still had to suffer for a few weeks. So this is to make up for it."

"Thank you Calypso." I waved goodbye.

* * *

><p>I arrived back at Goode Boarding School, alive. Which surprised me especially since Leo had a habit of destroying things but ending up fixing them. But I doubt that when I'm dead, Leo won't be able to fix me.<p>

I found Luke watching TV, Travis popping a can of coke open and Connor doing homework.

"Hey Percy, you're back!" Travis grinned.

"Yeah, I'm no longer grounded." I said.

"Are you still getting electric shocks?" Luke joked.

"Nada. But I wished." I laughed.

"I want to do something!" Connor shouted.

"You are doing something. You're doing homework." Travis said to his brother.

"But a prank, I want to do something fun." Connor complained.

"We could spy on the ladies." Luke suggested.

"Good idea." Travis slapped Luke's back.

"How are we going to get passed 24 year old, June though?" I asked.

"Easy, we use a man's hotness." Connor grinned.

"She's older than us though." I point out.

"Meh, at least she's not 40 or 50, like Claire." Connor shrugged

Luke nodded in agreement. "True."

"But won't we get in…trouble?" I asked.

Connor snorted, "Bad boy Percy Jackson scared of getting into trouble? Dude, you're not grounded! Celebrate!"

Well I'm not a bad boy anymore, I wanted to say. It was true, somehow I didn't want to get into trouble, it's like Annabeth has…changed _me_.

"Whatever." I muttered

"Awesome." Travis grinned

We asked Nico, Leo, Frank and Jason if they wanted to come too, but only Leo wanted to come. Frank and Jason are have straight A's and not troublemaker types. Nico is gay so that's pretty understandable.

We gelled each other's hair and all wore tight t-shirts so our six packs were visible. Leo got a black texter and wrote _hot stuff _and skulls on his arms. Travis and Connor wore black Raybans, maroon Vans, black skinny jeans and white and maroon tees. Luke wore aviators, blue All Star low converse sneakers, faded skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. Leo wore khaki shorts, black Vans and he rolled up the sleeves of his blue plaid shirt. I wore a sea green tee, skinny jeans and sea green Vans.

We strolled into the girls' dorm building and Luke walked right up to June. I put my arm on the counter, Connor took his sunglasses off, Travis leaned on the vending machine and Leo casually stretched.

I don't know what's wrong with Leo.

June looked slightly uncomfortable by our appearance but tried to keep a straight face.

"Good afternoon June." Luke yawned to June. June frowned. She was a decent looking lady, brown curly long hair, green eyes and very athletic. She used to be the girls' swimming champion back when she was attending Goode Boarding School.

"Who do you want Luke Castellan?" June said unimpressed.

"_You_." Luke purred.

June froze for a second then hardened her face, "If you're here for no particular reason, then get out."

Luke looked at me. "Uh sorry Luke was just messing around. We're here because…because Annabeth, needs some help on decorating a poster for…" My eyes wandered on the walls until I say a poster saying, _Greek Competition! Do you know your Greek? _"She needs help on organizing the Greek Competition." I half lied. It's kind of true; Annabeth was in charge of organizing.

June nodded, "But does it take four extra boys to help her?"

"It's really big." Connor added.

"Ok, I'll go up and tell her-"

"Wait, she… it's a surprise. We want to surprise her by coming to help. We heard Annabeth moaning about trying to finish organizing the Greek Competition and we decided to come to surprise her." I said quickly.

June narrowed her eyes but she seemed intimidated by our appearance. "Ok, go."

"Thanks June." Luke winked.

June blushed and looked at her computer.

We crept to Annabeth's dorm and turned the door knob.

Locked.

"Crap." whispered Connor. "What do we do?"

"I can unhinge the door if you like." Leo grinned.

"That would attract too much attention, you idiot." Luke scowled. "I can pick the lock if you like."

"Do it, Luke." I said.

Luke rummaged through his pockets and took out random stuff; a big peg, a black bobby pin, a blue piece of cloth and some other weird stuff.

"Never leave my dorm without these things." muttered Luke. Luke stuffed the blue cloth in the slit behind the door knob and pegged the peg on the bridge, the connector connecting the door knob on the door. Luke started to pick the lock with the bobby pin and what amazed me that it didn't make a sound. Usually, you hear a _tick tick _sound from inside and that's when you know that someone is trying to pick the lock.

"Damn it. They must've upgraded the lock from the old school lock to a new one." Luke said.

"Well, Piper's dad is an actor, Thalia's dad is the owner of the most famous airports in the world and Hazel's dad owns mines so why wouldn't they?" Travis pointed out.

"We could go to plan b…" Leo started.

"No." I said firmly. "Are you crazy?! We're just going to knock their door down and barge in?"

"Shut up everyone. I'm trying to listen." Luke hissed. Luke had stuck a ock that you use for your locker and was trying to listen to something. He twisted the dial and listened again.

"You're trying to listen to a door? Is it telling you the code?" Leo said trying not to laugh.

Luke glared at him and continued to fiddle with the dial. Finally, the door was unlocked.

"I can't see!" Leo whispered.

"Shut up Leo." I said.

The door was opened slightly and Luke, Connor, Travis and I were peering through the gap. Leo was stuck on the other side and was trying to push through our muscular built bodies.

Eventually, we let Leo look. Piper was wearing only a t-shirt and underwear and was curled up in her bed reading a book. Hazel was asleep, Thalia was changing the channels on the TV and Annabeth was running on the treadmill while reading a thick book. She had earphones in and her hair was in a messy braid. _Gods_, she looked hot.

We realized that we had been standing there for 30 minutes and eventually closed the door. But June was standing in the corridor with security guards watching us, "I knew you boys were up to something. Get them!"

The guards ran forward and Luke shouted, "RUN!"

"No way!" Leo muttered sarcastically.

The girls came outside to see what was going on and saw us sprinting away with guards trailing behind.

"What's going on?!" Annabeth shouted.

"I'll tell you inside sweetie." June ushered the girls into the dorm.

Ok, Annabeth is going to kill me.

I'm in big trouble this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Please REVIEW! :) <strong>

**Lady Heroine.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Percy's POV**

Leo, Connor, Travis, Luke and I scrambled over the fences and over the garbage bins. We ran through the football pitches and past the tennis courts. The security guards kept shouting "Stop them!" A few students gave us a few confused glances but we kept sprinting.

"G-guys, wait up." Leo managed as he panted.

"Keep running!" urged Luke.

"Leo I told you you should've joined the football team." Travis sighed.

"Shut up!" I shouted.

Leo and Travis zipped their lips.

I kept thinking about Annabeth and wondering what she would be feeling and thinking right now. Will she ever forgive me?

"Percy WATCH OUT!" Connor shouted.

I snapped back to reality and saw what Connor was talking about. A cat was frozen in shock; its back was straight with its paws flat on the ground. I managed to hurdle over it but stumbled. I hit the ground hard. I heard footsteps approach.

"Sorry Percy." I hear Luke say before the sound of footsteps disappears. Another pair of footsteps approach and one of them grunts, "You're in _deep _trouble."

Then I black out.

* * *

><p>I've blacked out a lot recently.<p>

I peer through my eyes and see my stepdad, Paul Blofis, my mum, the security guards, the principal, Chiron and June.

"Welcome back Percy Jackson." Chiron says.

"Should be punished severely." June crossed her arms. "For harassment, breaking the school rules, being immature and disrupting peoples' personal space."

"Now, now June, let's be rational eh?" Paul says.

June glared at him, "RATIONAL!?" she screeched. "I was being harassed!" June clenched her fists. I got a feeling that she was waiting for a perfect time to bash my head onto the table.

I scoffed, "June, like we said Annabeth had an emergency-"

"Emergency? Don't give me that bullcrap Jackson! Annabeth didn't need your help!" June interrupted.

"ENOUGH." Chiron says firmly. "We already know the situation. June we do not need you now. Steve and Bruce make sure she doesn't go and kill the others. Paul, Sally can you give us a moment?"

Paul and Sally obediently walked out, Steve and Bruce nodded and June gave me a glare before walking out.

"Percy Jackson." Chiron started.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

Chiron looked at me, "We haven't found them yet."

"But you said don't kill the others to June?" I questioned.

Chiron suddenly looked uncomfortable, "June found Jason and Frank 'sneaking' into the girls' dorm building after she left to report you to me. Apparently Jason and Frank were checking on Piper and Hazel if they were OK. June thought that they were the 'second group' who came to spy on more girls."

"They've got nothing to do with this!" I argued.

Chiron held his hands in surrender, "I know that they weren't doing anything wrong but June disagrees."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. Sometimes although that June can be pretty hot, she can be a drama queen.

"But because you have still broken the school rules, you get a week of school detention." Chiron says.

"Ok." I say. "Can I go now?"

"Yes, you may leave now Percy Jackson. But try and stay out of trouble."

"Will do Chiron." I say as I walk out.

"What punishment did you get this time?" my mum asks me.

"A week of school detention." I reply.

"Oh, not too bad." my mum smiles.

"Sally, Percy getting into trouble is always a serious thing." My step-dad mentions,

"Well, considering Percy's reputation, a week of detention is nothing. Now are you going to clear things up with Annabeth?" my mother wiggled her eyebrows.

"MUM!" I groan.

"Whatever, but at least stop by her dorm."

"June will _murder _me if she sees me again."

"Percy has a point." My step-father agrees.

My mum stares in shock, "I thought you were on my side!"

"Well, all this romantic Percy and Annabeth seem too complicated. They've already been on a date, which was ruined. Annabeth was hooked with Luke but then they broke up. Percy has hooked up with Rachel but broke up."

"I didn't break up with her! I just haven't seen her in a while." I interrupted.

"Well close enough, you haven't seen Rachel for weeks now so you guys are hardly together. Calypso has an aggressive attitude whenever she sees Percy and Annabeth together. It seems like there's always someone there who hates both of them and everyone's wrong when they think they've found true love. Don't you think Percy and Annabeth need a break from each other and a break from all this romance?" my step-father reasons.

"But I'm not kidding this time! Annabeth and Luke were cute but Percy and Annabeth are meant to be!" my mum's eyes pleaded me to go up to Annabeth and say that I love her. Which I do, she's got this sparkle in her gray eyes that make me feel happy.

"Mum, please. Just let it go. Face it. I ruined our first date by my attitude, I've already embarrassed her, and I've been rude and selfish ever since I have met her! Especially when Calypso arrived." I say tired.

"You're giving up on her!" my mother's eyes grow big. "You can't just give up! You have to fight for love even when it's tough!"

"Sally, I think that's enough. Percy why don't you rest. We'll let you know when we find your friends." My step-father slowly drags my mum away.

As much as I denied the connection between Annabeth and I, my mum's right. I can't give up.

I love Annabeth.

But all I do is give her pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Luke's POV<strong>

Leaving Percy, one of my friends wasn't a greatest idea but it was either him or all of us. I sound selfish but it wasn't my idea. Leo, Travis and Connor agreed to ditch Percy but I stayed for a few seconds.

Percy was the first guy when I arrived who became my friend, he introduced me to his mates and I settled in nicely. If it wasn't for Percy I would be fishing for mates for a few weeks. But of course I go with Leo and the brothers, I'm doing pretty well at school but I just don't want to face the consequences.

Just not now.

"Have you guys got any money?" Leo asks.

"I've got ten." Connor pulls a ten dollar note out of his pocket.

"I've only got $6.85." Travis says.

"I've got $35." I say.

"So that's $51.85. We can buy some burgers." Leo notes.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Connor says.

"Has anyone got somewhere to stay?" I ask.

"Our mum won't be happy to see us but if we can make up a good excuse, she'll let us stay." Travis says.

"My mum is drunk and on drugs so I think we should stay at Travis and Connor's home for a few days." I say.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Let's just get some burgers first." Leo nods.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

I'm not angry.

I'm _**furious**_.

I can't believe this!

Of all the people it just _had _to be Percy and his bloody friends. I put so much hard work into changing him but _noo _he's still the school's bad boy.

Ok, you know what?

I.

GIVE.

UP.

He was cute when I met him at the airport. With those dreamy green eyes and had the best first impression; the upside down poster. That was hilarious but now? It's just tiring.

I need a break from all of…this.

_Ding Ding Dong Ding Ding Dong_, my phone rang loud enough for everyone in my dorm to turn their heads. I rushed to my phone to see who was calling me.

Fredrick Chase.

Dad? My _freaking _dad?! Now! After like 10 weeks, he calls now?!

I sighed and pressed the green button on my screen.

"Dad?" I say nervously.

"Annabeth! I haven't seen you in ages! I apologize for not calling you sooner." My father's voice sounded delighted to hear me.

"Because you were too busy with your wife and sons?" I spat.

"We've gone over this before. My…I mean _our _extended family has nothing to do with this." My father sighed.

I secretly cursed. My day just couldn't get worse.

"Which is why you've called now after 10 weeks I've arrived here at Manhattan!"

"Annabeth, I-"

"No Father! What other excuses do you have under your sleeve?" I screamed.

My dorm mates glanced at me. I looked away, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Annabeth, I don't have the energy to take care of you. That's why I sent you to Goode Boarding School."

"So that old hag is too busy caring for her disgraceful sons to even acknowledge me and you are too busy too even call me!?"

"She is not an old hag! My sons are _not _disgraceful. She is my wife and my sons are my family. But _YOU_! Annabeth Chase is not _my _daughter. I don't know who you are."

The last line gave me a heart break so I hung up.

"You alright? You look like you're going to cry." Piper sat up.

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's just…family problems." I blinked tears away.

Piper nodded. She understands how annoying families can be. Her dad's an actor, he hardly has time for his daughter. "I think you need a break Annabeth. You need to get away from school and your family. Take a holiday. You need to set your mind to rest. You think too much."

I laughed. "Only if all my girlies are coming too!"

"GIRLS' ROADTRIP!" Thalia shouted and we cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

"I'm going to Malibu?" I say with my brows knitted together.

"Yes Percy. For two weeks. Chiron has approved and you will have the week of detention after you come back." My mother says.

"B-b-but why?" I ask.

"You need a break. You have been grounded and suspended and all of that was a fake. You've been mixed up with relationships and romance. You haven't been on a proper holiday in 5 years! Now I've married Paul, you can enjoy some time off school. I think Jason and Frank are coming too. Plus, Malibu has wonderful beaches, you love surfing." My mother winked.

"Thank you mother. When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow morning so I suggest you to start packing."

I hugged my mum and went to my dorm. It was quiet and deserted and it kinda makes me feel lonely, but at least Jason and Frank are coming too. I was used to hearing the sound of Travis and Connor complain while they gamed on the PS4.

I threw my green suitcase onto my bed and started packing my clothes and toiletries into it.

After about 30 minutes I finally finished packing. I laid out some comfortable clothes for my 5 hour flight; loose shorts and an orange tee and went to bed.

Maybe after my holiday I can clear things up with Annabeth.

Hopefully.

If she forgives me.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

"We're going to Malibu?" I say confused. "Why?"

"Because Annabeth, sandy beaches, mansions by the beach is the perfect holiday to relieve stress. I can teach you how to surf too." Piper grinned.

"Who's coming?" I ask.

"Thalia and Piper." Hazel answered. "But I asked Reyna's dorm and Reyna and Rachel agreed to come. Juniper and Katie didn't want to come."

"When do we leave?" I ask.

"Tomorrow morning so let's start packing." Thalia advised.

I got out my grey suitcase and started packing.

I can finally get away from my dad, school, immature boys, heart breaks, mixed relationships and most of all…

Percy.

* * *

><p><strong>Good news!<strong>

**My summer holidays are coming up! So I can update my stories much quicker and Christmas is near! **

**YAY! **

**Hoping you like this chapter, **

**Lady Heroine**


	13. Chapter 12

**Annabeth's POV**

"It is gate 14 or 16?" Hazel asked.

"Gate 14." Piper answered looking at the tickets again.

We arrived at the gate with still 30 minutes before departure. Perfect. We grabbed six empty seats and parked ourselves there.

"All passengers seated between H25 to J35 please proceed to the boarding gate." One of the flight attendants said on the PA.

A line of people formed as they made their way to the boarding gate. The flight attendants glanced at passports and tickets and then ripped the tickets and gave a little nod.

Once the line was nearly finished another announcement was made. "All passengers seated between E36 to H24 please proceed to the boarding gate now. All business class passengers please proceed to the second boarding gate."

"That's us." Piper got up. We followed her to the business class line and waited to board the plane.

There was a long line of people in the tunnel connecting the plane to the airport because some idiot was picking up their suitcase to put it in the compartment, when they hit a person in front of them with it and the person fell unconscious. The flight attendants had to call the ambulance so the flight is now delayed. _Great_. I slumped against the wall and sighed.

Piper noticed my sadness and punched my arm playfully. "Cheer up. Thalia's dad and my dad agreed to rent a beach house and its right by the beach. We're going to have an awesome time."

I gave her a small smile but I still didn't feel any better.

The person who got hit finally recovered but kept an ice pack on their head. People shuffled in the tunnel, desperately to get in the plane, we had been standing in the tunnel for 2 hours. We finally found our business class seats and we all relaxed into our comfy leather seats.

A flight attendant made a final call before departure. I looked through the tunnel and saw three guys running to the desk the attendant looked at the passports and tickets and nodded. The men got closer and I realized exactly who they were. I groaned and put my book to my face.

It was Frank, Jason and

Percy.

Piper opened her mouth to speak but I interrupted. "Please don't tell me their staying in the same beach house as us."

Piper's eyes gave me the answer I dreaded. _Sorry_.

I tried to hide my face as much as possible but it didn't work. Jason noticed Piper and Thalia and grinned. "Pipes! Sis!"

Piper gave me an apologetic look and hugged Jason. "Hey Sparky."

Frank gave Hazel a little wave and Hazel blushed.

I tried to pretend not to notice and looked out in the window.

"Annabeth?" I wished I never agreed to coming along.

I slowly turned my head and didn't meet my eyes to Percy's. "Hi."

"What...what are you doing here?" he spluttered.

"On a holiday." I mumbled.

"Oh." Percy stood there until an attendant told him and Jason and Frank to go and find their seats because the aircraft was about to depart.

"I'm so sor-" Thalia started.

"Don't be." I interrupted.

"Jason wanted to come too but my dad said that he didn't want to rent another beach house so Jason had to stay with us. Jason didn't want to be by himself in a house full of girls so he invited Percy and Frank along." Thalia continued.

"Why didn't you tell they were coming?" I asked.

"Well, um…Percy…you guys…maybe get back?" Piper stammered.

Reyna rolled her eyes and Rachel snickered. But my eyes hardened and my jaw tightened. "WHAT!" I screeched but then lowered my voice when a couple of people glanced at me. "You thought that Percy and I would just _magically _be fixed and we would be together again?"

"Uh…" Thalia looked slightly uncomfortable.

"I can't believe that my friends would do this! You've ruined my holiday!" I slumped back onto my seat and ignored Thalia's and Piper's apologies and calls.

"I'm not in the mood." Was all I said.

"Just give her some time." Hazel said.

Thalia crossed her arms and Piper sighed. "I knew this wasn't I good idea." I heard Thalia murmur.

I closed my eyes wished that it would all be over.

* * *

><p>I felt like someone had shot my arm, I screamed. "OW!"<p>

Thalia covered her ears and shut her eyes. "Annabeth we're here."

"Oh." I said embarrassed. "You could've just tapped my shoulder or told me to wake up."

"I tried but you didn't respond so in desperate times you must take great measures." Thalia noted.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag. The other girls did the same and followed me out.

Ah, Malibu. Perfect beaches, nice waves, has a strong smell of salt wat- WAIT.

I forgot the most important thing.

The thing that bugs me the most.

Percy is here too.

Great, I just _had _to remember that's he's here. Living in the same beach house as me.

Well, the good news is that the house is massive, it has 5 storeys and I get the room at the top with a balcony and French doors. I unpacked my things and took an early shower. I changed into some snug grey chinos and a white singlet. I skipped downstairs, well not really _skipped _unless I wanted to fall and die while 'skipping' down the stairs.

That would be embarrassing on the front page in the newspaper. _17year old Annabeth Chase died while skipping down stairs. How idiotic? _

A small smile played on my lips, imagine my dad's reaction.

"Is there something funny?" a voice said behind me that made me jump.

I turned and realized that it was only Percy. "No, just heading out to eat."

"But it's potato night! Hazel and Frank are making gnocchi, baked potatoes, potato salad, potato pie and creamy potato pasta with sour cream and chives!" Percy pouted

"No, it's fine. Tell the others I'll be back by 9." I continued downstairs.

I breathed in the smell of salt water and relaxed. I walked a couple blocks down the road and stopped in front of a café. The smell coming from inside was irresistible. I pushed the door open and a familiar smell of coconuts and cinnamon made my eyes widen.

**Guess who it is? I'm pretty sure I made it really obvious.**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV <strong>

Sure I agreed to come to this holiday so I could get away from some particular people, *cough *cough, and so I could relax but the least that Annabeth could've done was acknowledge me! She barely talked to me!

I think she's going out for dinner do she doesn't have to sit on the same table as me. I sighed. I just wish I could reverse back in time and fix what I did wrong. I walked to the dining room and found everyone else there.

"We're wondering where you were." Jason raised his eyebrow.

I ignored Jason's suspicious look and grabbed a plate. "Where's Annabeth?" Piper asked.

"She told me that she went out to eat." I answered.

"She told _you _where she was going?" Piper asked. I shrugged.

"But why would she miss potato night?" Frank asked.

"That's what I said." I said.

"Does she hate my cooking?" gasped Hazel.

"No, I'm sure she's just having difficulty adjusting to Malibu." Piper assured.

I could see the girls exchanging glances, having a silent conversation, they seemed to understand what each other were saying. Luckily I was a master at silent conversations especially during detention and Leo and I would have a silent conversation because we were bored.

Anyway, I looked at Piper closely and all the other girls and I seemed understand what they were talking about.

**Piper:** You know Annabeth is unhappy, just let her be for tonight. We'll talk to her tomorrow morning.

**Hazel: **I know but at least she could've stayed for dinner!

**Thalia: **Hazel, we made her mad on the plane. Maybe she just needs to cool off. She's not going to disappear after tonight, you'll see her tomorrow and you can make her breakfast."

**Hazel: **Fine.

**Rachel: **We need something that will cheer her up.

The girls stayed 'silent' for a while.

**Reyna: **Who does Annabeth love the most in the world?

**Thalia: **My cousin.

I blushed a little bit but continued to watch their glances.

**Reyna: **Uh no, her dad obviously!

**Thalia: **Oh.

**Rachel: **But how the hell are we going to get Uncle Fredrick to Malibu? He lives in San Francisco!

**Reyna: **I've got a plan. Tell you later.

The girls continued to eat and didn't 'say' anything after that. I headed upstairs to Reyna's room because that's the most likely place the meeting will take place. I opened the door and closed it quietly and looked for a perfect hiding spot.

Under Reyna's bed.

The four poster bed was perfect since the quilt was hanging down. I crawled in and managed to keep my shuffling noise to a minimal. I heard the girls walk in with hushed voices.

"Ok, what's your plan?" Rachel asked.

"Well we know that Annabeth's dad obviously cares-" Reyna was cut off by Piper.

"Um…Annabeth sort've had fight with her dad so…"

"Its fine, he'll be convinced anyway." Reyna assured.

Wait Annabeth had a fight with her dad? No wonder she's so moody.

"Anyway, as I was saying, we call Annabeth's dad and tell him that Annabeth needs his help, he'll ask why and we say she needs _you_. Then we tell him we're in Malibu staying at a beach house." Reyna continued.

"Then?" Thalia asked.

"Then we hang up. We ignore his call backs so he can either fly over here and cheer Annabeth up or stay in San Francisco." Reyna replied.

"And what if he doesn't show up?" Hazel asked.

Reyna shrugged, "It won't hurt to try."

"Ok." Rachel said

"Sure." Piper nodded.

"You're right it won't hurt to try." Thalia said.

"We'll have to hurry to think of a new plan if this one doesn't work. But I'm in." Hazel said.

"Piper and Thalia find out what Fredrick's phone number."

"We'll do what we can." Piper nodded.

"Come on, let's check what the guys are doing." Hazel said.

I hear footsteps fade then when I check that the coast is clear, I climb out. Ow. . I hear my back crack as I stretch. I quickly hed downstairs but I stop when I hear Rachel behind me. "What were you doing in Reyna's room?"

"I wasn't in Reyna's room." I said instantaneously.

"Don't play Mr Innocent with me, I saw you coming out of Reyna's room." Rachel crossed her arms.

Shi-

"Oh hi Percy, can I talk to you for a sec?" Reyna asked from downstairs.

Rachel gave me a "_we're not finished yet_" look then walked away. "Yeah, sure." I said still watching Rachel.

"When I asked my question about who Annabeth loves the most in the world and Thalia said you-"

I cut Reyna off by playing dumb "What? What are you talking about?" I said confused.

"Come on Percy, I know you were watching our conversation. You were sitting there, not eating and glancing at us again and again. I'm a lead debater, my team is top of the ladder. I trained myself to able to know if someone's lying, bluffing, faking, I listen to their speeches carefully to point their flaws. So don't play dumb."

"Would you kill a person if that person told you that they were spying on you?"

"Well it depends on that person's reasons and who it is." Reyna chose her words carefully.

"Well, I have my reasons but I had been spying on you after dinner." I said meekly.

Reyna wasn't surprised. "Why?"

"Well before my flight, I wanted to clear things up with Annabeth after our holiday, maybe talk to her and ask if she would forgive me but she's at Malibu now so I might as well get over and done with. Besides, I can't _not _talk to her for an entire week and then go back and expect her to forgive me."

"Mmmm…that could be plan b."

"Huh?"

"It could be plan b." Reyna repeated.

"How?" I asked.

"Simple. You take her on a date give her some flowers and chocolates or probably something else, that's sooo cliché. Maybe something more special. Take her to a restaurant by the beach and talk to her, like you said. Ask her to forgive you and then you're all good."

"That's it?" I said with my eyebrows together.

"Yep. Annabeth feels better when she knows her hard work pays off."

"Hard work?"

"Yeah, in case you haven't noticed, before she came you were a guy full of trouble then she changed you."

"I was a guy _full_ of trouble? How can a guy be full of trouble? She _changed _me? I don't feel anything."

"Because, Mr Idiot, it's a metaphorical phrase. You were a person who got detentions everyday, a person who gets drunk and does stupid stuff and then Annabeth comes and changes all of it. She takes away all you walls and you stopped being _this_." Reyna spread here arms out pointing to my direction.

"You pointed at me."

"Yes, I did."

"Why?"

"Why? Percy, she's tired of helping you and fixing you because you reset yourself."

"Who's she?"

"I swear Percy, if you're not joking I will literally rip your lungs out." Reyna growled.

"I was joking! Sheesh." I roll my eyes.

"So do you agree with the plan?" Reyna asked.

"Um…I…no...yes…maybe…probably…ok yeah. But give me a couple of days." I decided.

"We can't wait too long because she's already upset about coming here but ok." Reyna nodded.

"Thanks." I walked away with my hands in my pockets.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

"Ca-Calypso?" I said in confusion.

"Annabeth? What are you doing in Malibu? I thought you were in New York?" Calypso comes out from the counter. She was wearing a brown apron, white blouse and jeans.

"I'm on a holiday. What are you doing in Malibu? I thought you were in Ogygia." I said.

"Yeah, well I bugged my mum."

"When you mean bugged, do you mean you harassed her?" I asked.

"Something like that." Calypso smiled. "Anyway, I 'harassed' my mum so she made my dad let me back into the USA. But on one condition, I had to work in a café six days a week from 7am to 9pm. But I take shifts."

"Wow."

"Yeah." Calypso shrugged. Calypso had cinnamon hair tied up in a high ponytail with curls cascading.

"Can I get something to eat?"

"Sure." She handed me a menu and I sat down.

I looked at the special today and ordered it, "An apple and cinnamon salad and coconut soup and tropical smoothie thanks."

Calypso smiled and took my menu. "Why are you smiling?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing." Calypso disappeared into the kitchen.

A few minutes later my food was served and I paid at the counter. "Thanks, it was delicious." I smiled.

"Thank you." Calypso gave me my receipt and change.

"You sure you don't want to stay with me?" I asked.

"I'm sure, besides, what if my dad finds out? He'll kick me back to Oygyia." Calypso joked. I laughed. I guess I'm in good terms between Calypso and me.

"I'll see you later then." I said.

"Bye."

I pushed the door open and the salt water smell hit me back into a trance again. I strolled along the footpath when someone called my name. "Annabeth?" I turned to see who it was and it was Luke.

"Luke? What are you doing here?" Luke looked behind him and whispered a few words then Leo, Travis and Connor came out from under a chair, a bin and behind a lamppost.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked again.

"We're working for my dad." Luke grumbled.

I held back laughter, "Why?"

"Let me tell you all about it." Leo grinned. "So you know that we uh spied on you guys, the security guards found us and we ran. Percy tripped and we ditched him. We got burgers and we went to the Stoll's house. Travis and Connor made up an excuse about us doing an assignment. While we slept the Stoll's mum called Hermes, Luke's dad-"

"Who wasn't my dad in the first place!" Luke growled.

"Anyway, Hermes arrived at the house in the morning and took us to Malibu to work for him. Apparently, the school sent them an email about us missing and Travis and Connor's mum knew that we were hiding from the school. So our punishment is to deliver post everyday for the next week or so and return back to school with more punishments."

"Wow, you guys had fun."

"What are you doing in Malibu?" Luke asked.

"I'm on a holiday, sounds like your punishment was worse than Calypso's one about the café."

"Calypso has a café?" Leo asked.

"No, she harassed her mum to tell her dad to send her back to the USA. So her dad made a condition. She had to work in a café six days a week, she works in that café right next to that coffee shop there." I point at a café with flower beds and green walls.

Leo runs off to the direction I pointed and the boys laugh. "What is Leo doing?" I asked.

"Leo got together with Calypso before she left and he misses her everyday." Connor laughed.

"Oh. Why aren't you delivering mail?" I asked.

"Isn't somebody a little questionnaire tonight?" Luke raised his eyebrow.

I glared at him and Travis answered my question. "It's our shift off so we're finding something to eat. Looks like Leo just found our dinner." I look over to the café and Leo waving his arms to signal them to come over.

"Well we better go before Leo bursts." Luke smirked.

I smiled. "Ok, see you around. By the way, I just ate there, the food is delicious."

"Cool." Luke said and walked away with Travis and Connor.

I looked around to spot where my beach house was and walked towards it. I unlocked it quietly and hurried upstairs. I slipped into my room unnoticed and closed the door. I changed and brushed my teeth and crawled into bed.

_Wake up Annabeth! Wake up! _my mind made my eyes flutter open. Sun shined through my French door and I yanked the curtains across to cover the sun shine. I stretched and brushed my teeth and changed into a grey bikini, sliver and white board shorts and a grey tank top. I grabbed my beach bag and ran down stairs.

"Whoa, hold your horses. Somebody's in a rush today." Percy smirked while making, was that blue pancakes?

I rolled my eyes and continued towards the door. "Where are you going?" Percy asked.

"To the beach." I answered and walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

Does Annabeth even want to stay in the beach house? I swear she spends more time outside then inside. I didn't hear her come back in last night. Maybe she stayed in a hotel and magically flew back into her room to change. I continued to make my blue pancakes because this morning, it was my turn to make food and my special was blue. I was making blueberry smoothies, blue mueslis and blue pancakes with blue syrup and blueberries. My mum told me what the special ingredient was for the blue syrup so I am planning to keep it a secret.

"Something smells yummy!" Jason calls from upstairs. I hear shuffling then Jason cries out, "OW!"

"Percy is making breakfast you nutbrain." Thalia said.

I hear more shuffling, "What did you do?" Piper asked.

"Jason said something smelled yummy and I punched his arm and said that Percy is making breakfast." Thalia said.

"Well, I guess he deserves it for being a nutbrain." Piper said. I think she smirked.

Everyone soon appeared and I grabbed the stack of pancakes and placed it on the preset dining table. Everything was blue, the plates, cutlery, the food, the candles that I lit, and the chairs -I swapped the original ones for blue leather chairs-.

"Wow Percy, when you said your topic for food was blue, I didn't know that you would go bananas." Thalia smirked. I stuck my tongue out at my cousin.

"Look at his apron!" Piper laughed. I looked down at my blue apron that had blueberries and blue writing, it said "I'm a Blue Maniac!"

Everyone laughed and I smiled.

"Where's Annabeth?" Hazel asked.

My smile dropped. "She went to the beach."

"She went out again?!" Piper said.

I nodded. "Yeah. She told me on her way out."

Reyna shot a _We need to do this plan right after breakfast _look at the girls. I pretended not to notice and grabbed myself some pancakes.

I collected the plates and washed them at the end wondering if the plan will ever work.

* * *

><p><strong>Reyna's POV<strong>

"Have you got the phone number?" I asked.

"Yep." Piper handed me a folded piece of paper.

"How did you get it?" I asked.

"We-" Piper started.

"We harassed a hacker named Calvin and made him hack into the Chase phone book." Thalia finished.

"Nice." I said giggle. "Did it take long?" I asked.

"Nah, I think he was intimidated by us." Thalia grinned and Piper giggled.

"Do you think it'll work?" Hazel asked.

"I'm not sure…but it's worth to try." I said. I picked my phone up and typed the number in. I held my breath as my phone vibrated.

"Hello?" a man's voice said through the speaker.

"Is this Mr Fredrick Chase?" I asked.

"Yes."

"My name is Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano. I'm a friend to Annabeth Chase, your daughter."

"Ann…" Fredrick wanted to say something but cut himself off.

"Yes?"

"Nevermind. How does Annabeth know you again?"

"I'm a friend from Goode Boarding School. But I don't have time right now, Annabeth _needs _you. We're currently in Malibu, California, in a beach house number 134."

"Huh? Wait! Why are you in Malibu? Isn't she meant to be in New York? Why are you staying in a beach house? Who wa-"

I cut him off by creating more dramatic suspense. "Mr Chase, I'll explain everything when you arrive. But please…Annabeth needs your help. You're her father, the person she looks up to you." Fredrick was obviously lost for words but I hung up before he could say anything.

"Nice, I loved the suspense and dramatic effect by hanging up." Thalia said wickedly.

I laughed, "Thanks. Now let me block all the calls from him before he calls back." Once I was finished, we changed into our swimsuits so we could go find Annabeth.

It was another sunny day and the waves crashed against shore loudly. I saw Annabeth lying on a towel while reading a book. "There she is." Rachel said.

We walked over and Annabeth turned around to see who it was. "Hey." I said.

"Hi." She said and went back to reading.

I crouched next to her and poked her. "Hey!" she said angrily.

"Percy needs to talk to you." I lied.

"Why?"

"Because…" I remembered what Percy told me, "I wanted to clear things up with Annabeth after our holiday, maybe talk to her and ask if she would forgive me but she's at Malibu now so I might as well get over and done with." Well Percy, here's your chance. "Because he feels bad about what he did." I finished.

Annabeth closed her book and sighed. "You still don't get it."

"What?"

"I'm not just angry with Percy, I'm angry at my dad, I'm angry at my friends, I'm angry at myself!" Annabeth crossed her arms.

"Annabeth, I'm really sorry." Piper said.

"Forget it. It's just me." Annabeth looked down.

"Hey, hey!" I snapped my fingers in front of Annabeth's face.

Annabeth looked up with big sad grey eyes. Piper and Hazel grabbed Annabeth's hands and hauled her up.

"Annabeth! You're going to go back inside and talk to Percy." Thalia instructed.

"Bu-" Annabeth opened her mouth but quickly closed it went Thalia shot her a glare.

"I'm just going and go tell Percy that Annabeth's coming." I half lied and jogged away. I could see Thalia, Piper, Hazel and Rachel already trying to cheer her up. They splashed water everywhere and dragged Annabeth into the water, I smiled and continued to jog.

"PERCY!" I called from downstairs.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Annabeth is going to talk to you now, you can, you know, fix your problem." I said.

Percy widened his eyes, "ARE YOU CRAZY!? I said give me a couple of days."

"It doesn't matter, I don't think our plan worked, Annabeth is really depressed, and we need her to be happy again _now_." I hissed.

"But, I'm not ready!" Percy shouted.

I rolled my eyes, "Really Jackson? Did you need to prepare a speech?"

"Yes." He mumbled.

"Percy, just tell her how you feel and what you want her to do. You don't need a speech, tell her from your heart." I put my hand on my chest.

"Ok." He hurried back upstairs.

As soon as he was gone, my friends returned dripping wet. "I think I should take a shower before talking to Percy." Annabeth said with a small smile.

"Yes you probably should and change into something nice!" Piper grinned.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and went upstairs.

Well, they're going to have an interesting conversation, I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Fredrick Chase's POV<strong>

Who is this Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano? I've never heard of her and Annabeth has never mentioned her before. Curiosity made me call Annabeth, I dialed her number and put the phone to my ear.

No answer. It went straight to voicemail, "Hey, this Annabeth! Text me or call me later because I'm probably busy!"

"Hey Annabeth, it's your dad. I want to talk ok? Call me when you're ready." I didn't regret anything I just said. I sent the voicemail but what I did regret, was everything I said to Annabeth the last time I talked to her.

_"Because you were too busy with your wife and sons?" Annabeth spat._

_"We've gone over this before. My…I mean __our __extended family has nothing to do with this." I sighed._

_"Which is why you've called now after 10 weeks I've arrived here at Manhattan!"_

_"Annabeth, I-"_

_"No Father! What other excuses do you have under your sleeve?" Annabeth screamed._

_"Annabeth, I don't have the energy to take care of you. That's why I sent you to Goode Boarding School."_

_"So that old hag is too busy caring for her disgraceful sons to even acknowledge me and you are too busy too even call me!?"_

_"She is not an old hag! My sons are __not __disgraceful. She is my wife and my sons are my family. But __YOU__! Annabeth Chase is not __my __daughter. I don't know who you are." _

Annabeth hasn't talked to me since and I'm getting worried. But I can't do anything even though I really want to fly over Malibu and comfort Annabeth, I can't. If I did and found out that it was a prank, Helen wouldn't be pleased with me.

Now I know what Annabeth is talking about, I put my wife first before my daughter. I sighed and placed my hands over my eyes.

Please talk to me Annabeth.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

Ah, a nice hot shower is always nice when you feel wet, sticky and disgusting. I changed into some comfy navy blue chinos, a grey blouse and grey Vans. I braided my hair into a side braid and applied clear lipbalm on.

_Knock, knock, knock. _

Well, here goes nothing. I opened the door and greeted Percy respectfully. He was wearing a sea green buttoned up shirt, jeans and black Vans. "Hey." Percy smiled.

"Hi." I said back. "Come in." I opened the door wider for Percy and I led him to the middle of my room. "Have a seat." I pointed at my brown peacock wicker chair.

He sat and I sat on my bed. "So, let me start off by giving you this." Percy handed me a white box with gold and silver lining and glitter.

"What is it?" I asked taking the box.

"Open it." He said.

I opened the box carefully and unwrapped the object which was covered with a gold sequined cloth. It was the most beautiful rock I had ever seen. It looked similar to Piper's kaleidoscope eyes which was constantly changing colours.

"Thank you so much." I smiled. "Where did you get this?"

"Uh…" Percy didn't reply instantly. Instead, he bit his bottem lip. "Calypso gave it to me as a gift when I visited her at Ogygia with Leo."

"Oh ok." I said putting the box beside me. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh um…"

I caught Percy off guard and chuckled lightly. "Is it about two days ago?"

"Yeah…"

"If you were wondering if I'm going to forgive or not, I already have."

"Wait. Really?"

"Yeah."

"Then why are you so moody? You didn't eat dinner with us last night or breakfast."

I bit my lip. "I'm slightly angry at my dad."

"Oh yeah I know." Percy said.

"How?"

"Your friends told me."

"Oh I see."

"Anyways, I think that's all cleared up. Good luck with your dad." Percy stood up.

"Thanks, see you at lunch." I smiled.

"You're joining us for lunch?" Percy said surprised.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well, see you tonight." Percy closed the door gently.

I checked my phone to see if I had any messages and I had a voicemail from my dad.

"_Hey Annabeth, it's your dad. I want to talk ok? Call me when you're ready."_

I dialed my dad's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Annabeth?" my dad asked.

"Yeah, it's me dad." I said.

"Annabeth! I truly sorry about last time. I wasn't thinking. You know what? When summer holidays come, I'll fly over to New York and we can go shopping, watch some movies, order pizza, whatever you want. Just daughter and father time for 2 whole weeks."

"Really dad?" I'm on the verge of tears.

"Yes, of course." He said. "So what was the thing that you needed me for?"

"What?" I said confused.

"You said you needed me." He repeated.

My bloody friends did this.

"Uh…I needed you because…" I stopped for a second. "I needed you because I didn't have a father and you're the only family I've got left." I finished.

"Oh Annabeth, I know you miss me but we're going to have a blast together in a few weeks time."

"Ok, I'll-I'll see you in a couple weeks time then." I secretly smiled.

"Ok, bye Annabeth."

Then we both hung up.

I packed the white box into my suitcase so I didn't lose it and went down stairs to the kitchen.

"Who's cooking lunch?" I asked.

"You and Thalia." Piper answered.

"Ok." I went over to the hooks and put my grey apron on. "Thalia!" I called.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"We've got 3hours to cook lunch." I said.

"What's the topic?" she asked.

"We have to decide that." I said.

"Ok, give me a sec." she came down and got her black and silver apron on.

"Décor?" I asked.

"Black and silver with skulls." Thalia said immediately.

"Uh…maybe a bit too gothic." I said.

"Fine how about the classic ship colours; navy blue and white?" Thalia suggested.

"Ok, we'll make little ship hats out of navy blue napkins, the plates and cutlery will be white and we'll hang ship windows on the walls." I said.

"Yeah whatever." Thalia shrugged.

"What about food?" I asked.

"Pumkin soup served in a ship shaped bowl with toasted baguette and lemonade." Thalia said.

"With sandwiches that have been cut out in a shape of a ship." I added.

"Ok. You get the groceries and I'll get the ship shaped bread cutter, napkins, décor and ship shaped bowls." Thalia said.

"Ok." I agreed.

* * *

><p>We met back in the kitchen with all our purchases. "Thalia can you start making the lemonade while I set the table?" I asked.<p>

"Sure thing."

I went over to the dining room and started making 9 ships out of napkins. I laid the plates, cutlery and glass cups out and placed a napkin on each plate. I hung the ship windows up and placed navy blue and white flowers in the middle of the table. Done.

I went back to the kitchen and started toasting the baguettes. I toasted 18 baguettes because the baguettes weren't very big. Thalia placed the baguettes into a wicker basket and poured the lemonade into two jugs. She added some lemon slices and ice cubes into each jug and took them to the table while I started making the pumpkin soup. I poured some pumpkin soup into each bowl and added some cream on the top.

Thalia had already made some sandwiches and was cutting them out. I helped her out and we finished early.

"LUNCH'S READY! So get your butts down here before I kick them!" Thalia shouted.

Everyone hurried down, not wanting to get their butt kicked by Thalia, Thalia smirked and sat.

"Our topic was a classic ship theme with authentic colours; navy blue and white." I announced.

Everyone took a seat and started taking baguettes, sipping soup, taking jugs, chatting, taking bites from their sandwich and spreading butter onto their bread. I smiled, for the first time I actually joined them in a meal.

"This is really good!" Piper said.

"Delicious." Jason said while chewing.

Thalia kicked him. "Ow." He said.

"Don't talk with your mouth full idiot." She said. "But of course our food is delicious, we're the dream team." I bumped fists with Thalia and everyone laughed.

After lunch, Thalia and I were also assigned to clean up and wash the dishes. "I'll wipe the table, bring the plates to the kitchen and wipe the dishes dry if you wash the dishes." Thalia proposed.

"Ok." I shrugged. I went over to the kitchen and put the kitchen gloves on. Thalia brought in all the dirty plates and cutlery while I scrubbed the plates and cutlery with detergent and a sponge. "Can I talk to you when you're done?" Percy asked.

I jumped. "Really Percy? Can you _not _scare the crap out of me?"

He shrugged. "Can't help it." He grinned.

"Move little cousin." Thalia shoved Percy out of the way.

Percy looked shocked. "Did you just call me _little_?"

"Yeah." Thalia said punching her hand and her fist together.

Percy saw this, "Oh, yeah it's perfectly fine to call your cousin little."

"Whatever." Thalia said rolling her eyes at Percy's sarcastic comment.

"Meet me at the beach." I said.

Percy nodded and left. I continued to wash the dishes and soon I was finished.

"Thalia, I'm done." I shouted.

"Ok," she said as she grabbed a tea towel.

I took my apron and gloves off and went out to find Percy.

* * *

><p>"Hey," I said as I drew near to Percy.<p>

"Hi." He said as he looked at the horizon.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked as I carefully sat on the sand next to him.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out tonight. I hope you're not busy." Percy murmured.

"No of course not, why would I be? I'm on a holiday." I said.

"So you'll come?" he asked.

"Where?" I said.

"To a café by the beach, nothing special." Percy said.

"Oh Percy, of course it's special. Spending time with you is always special." I said with a smile.

**(*Gag) **

Percy smiled, "Thanks."

"See you tonight." I gave Percy a small peck on the cheek.

He grinned and gave me a kiss back. I smiled back and did a small happy dance on the way back.

This is going to be the best holiday ever.

And I can't wait to spend time with my dad!

Maybe coming to Goode wasn't that bad after all…

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE please please review!<strong>

**Lady Heroine :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hi, I'm back! Some people may be confused because well…it's a long story. But anyway, I started to reconsider and I've spent a lot of time into this story so why leave it? I did go on yet another holiday (Sorry) and I was making notes for both of my stories. I know what I'm going to do and this time I have plenty of ideas. **

**Anyway, thanks for all your reviews and please do not kill me for not updating, **

**Lady Heroine :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

I used to hate my life.

Now I don't want it to end.

Why, you might ask? I'll tell you exactly why, my dad isn't a asshole any more. My boyfriend, I mean Percy, isn't a pain in a neck and I don't have any enemies.

I strolled down a corridor towards my locker, next period, ancient history. One of my favourite subjects.

I walked closer to my locker and I realized that there was a crowd around my locker. Some were laughing, others taking photos. Why would anyone be in front of my locker?

Then I realized why.

Slut.

Whore.

Bitch.

Everything you could say about a nasty girl was on my locker written in a red pen. Then there was something else when I opened my locker, a letter.

I opened the letter slowly, ignoring the howls of laughter.

_This is only the beginning. _

Great. Some person is obviously trying to prank me. Probably the Stoll brothers, I am sooo gonna kill them.

"Get to your classes now!" I ordered.

Everyone went silent and shuffled away. I sighed and ripped the letter to shreds. I shoved my books into my locker and got out my next pile of books. I don't have time to clean these insults up, whatever I can clean them up later.

* * *

><p><strong>~Lunch~<strong>

I walked straight towards Percy's table.

"Hey Annabeth," Percy smiled.

"Hi," I said quickly but my mind wasn't on Percy it was on the Stoll brothers. "Which ass thought of the idea?" I asked them.

"What are you talking about?" Connor asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't lie to me Connor. Nice prank, haha, I loved it." I said sarcastically.

Connor looked to Travis, "Uh…we haven't done any pranks so far. We've sort've learnt our lesson because we don't want to help our dad ever again, his job is so boring." Travis answered.

"Then who did it?" I asked.

"I did." A voice said behind me.

And I knew exactly who it was.

Drew.

"Really?" I growled while turning around.

"Did you really think I would ever leave you alone?" Drew smiled while checking her nails out. "Nobody talks back at Drew, especially a _newbie_."

I laughed, "You feel insecure don't you? I was new and I talked back at you and people laughed. People laughed at _you_." I said and poked my finger at her chest.

Drew shrieked in horror, "You dare touch me! This means war." Then she turned her heel and walked away.

I smirked and walked in the opposite direction. I realized that everyone had gone silent which made it extremely awkward. I walked to my usual table and sat down like nothing happened.

"You go girl." Piper high fived me and I smiled.

The silence ended and people started to talk again.

"So I guess Drew's back." Hazel said.

"She's going down." Thalia cracked her knuckles and everyone laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>~War: Day 1 ~<strong>

Ah, another regular day at Goode.

I got up and started my daily routine; showering, brushing my teeth, changing into some proper clothes, making my bed and grabbing my pre-packed bag.

I was always the first to wake up and the first to leave my dorm. I went to the cafeteria for breakfast and saw that the cafeteria was already packed. How is that possible?! I'm usually either the first or second person there at the cafeteria. Not including the "lunch ladies."

I grabbed a tray and went to get my usual breakfast, cranberry juice and an egg and bacon bagel. I went over to get a bottle of cranberry juice first. I reached over to the fridge and tried to feel for it but there was nothing there. I looked at the fridge and all the cranberry juice was gone.

What! I looked around and saw everyone drinking a bottle of cranberry juice. No one drinks cranberry juice except for me. The fridge is always packed full of cranberry juice because no one ever drinks it except for me!

Annoyed, I walked over to a "lunch lady" and asked for an egg and bacon bagel but she shook her head, "Sorry darl, there's no more left."

An egg and bacon bagel isn't the most popular breakfast and there's always enough for seconds!

"Found your perfect breakfast yet? You seem to take a long time to decide." A voice said behind me.

I turned around, already knowing who it was, "No, I was just looking for something different to eat. If this is the best you've got, then you're really bad at this." I smiled.

Drew huffed, "There's more, I assure you. And it will be way worse." Then she walked away.

I grabbed some chocolate milk and a muffin and went to my usual table. Not my favourite breakfast but not the worse.

"Is Annabeth drinking chocolate milk?" Piper gasped.

I gave her a lopsided smile. "Yeah, everyone is drinking cranberry juice and eating egg and bacon bagels. Drew is trying to piss me off but I told her if this was the best she had, then she was really bad at this."

Thalia, Hazel, Piper, Reyna and Rachel laughed.

"Ok, we betta hurry up and eat cause the first period is gonna start soon." Reyna said seriously.

I quickly finished my food and went to my locker, first period…my eyes scrolled down my folder…is PE. Luckily I wore shorts.

I walked to the gym and found Katie the only one there.

"Hey Katie," I greeted.

"Hi Annabeth," Katie smiled.

"What are we doing today?" I asked.

Katie shrugged, "I heard dodge ball."

I silently groaned, I knew it. Drew is taking revenge.

"So where is everyone?" I asked.

"I don't know, apparently Coach Hedge is running late so I'm guessing everyone is taking advantage of that and is doing their own thing." Katie answered.

"Great, now we have to just wait." I sighed and sat down.

After a while, Katie tapped my shoulder, "Uh Annabeth?"

"Yeah-" I looked up and cut myself off.

A large crowd of people had arrived with basket balls but the coach was no where to be seen. Drew was at the front leading them smiling.

"I am soo bored…why don't we play a game?" Drew smiled sinisterly.

"Annabeth…I think we should go…" Katie whispered.

But I was prepared to fight.

"Bring it on." I growled.

"Annabeth!" Katie hissed.

Drew laughed, "You think you can beat me!"

I laughed. "You know its funny how you're always trying to beat me but you always come with a big crowd. Are you scared of me?!"

Drew narrowed her eyes and held up her hand.

That's when all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>I grabbed Katie's hand and pulled her to cover.<p>

"What were you thinking?!" Katie shouted.

"DUCK!" I yelled and we both brought our head to our knees. "I wasn't!" I shouted back.

"What are we going to do now?" Katie asked.

"Watch and learn." I picked up the nearest ball and lobbed it at someone's head.

"I can't throw through!" Katie said.

"Practice makes perfect." I said while getting ball.

"I'm going to kill you after this." Katie grumbled while grabbing a ball.

I did an over-arm throw to Drew, Drew but her hands up to protect her face. Drew glared at me and threw a ball at me which I dodged.

By the time 10 minutes had passed everyone was tired except for me. I walked over to Drew who was panting and gasping for breaths. "Face it Drew. You lost." I crossed my arms.

"How are you not tired?" she asked.

"You should know that I get straight A's for everything." I smirked.

"This isn't over Chase." Drew eyes me and hobbled away.

I rolled my eyes and walked back to Katie.

"That was…Amazing!" she squealed. Her cheeks were red and her hair was slightly messy.

"I always get her." I smiled.

At that moment, Coach Hedge walked in with six duffel bags, three on each arm. "What the hell is going in here?" he bellowed.

"Well, sir it's a long story…" I spoke up.

* * *

><p><strong>~War: Day Two~ <strong>

**I promise you this is about to get interesting…**

"Ahhhhh!" Piper screamed.

My eyes flew open and I gasped. "What's happening!?" I shouted.

Piper looked at me and burst into tears. The others stirred, soon we all surrounded Piper.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" Thalia asked.

"I went out to do my daily run when I saw Drew and Jason kissing...Drew had her arms around his waist and they were fucking kissing!" Piper cried.

Hazel gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"What!?" I shouted.

"Drew's just a bitch. She's trying to make us mad." Thalia crossed her arms.

"I can't believe she would do that!" Hazel said.

"Come on we're going have to breakfast." I helped Piper up.

"Your right," Piper wiped her tears.

"Let's show Drew what you get when you mess with one of our friends," Thalia announced.

* * *

><p>After 20 minutes, we were ready. We walked down the hallway with our arms hooked together. Piper was in a floral dress that went down to her knees, Thalia wore a black tank top, black skinny jeans and black combat boots, Hazel wore a denim vest, a white singlet, light jeans and Converses and I wore a navy blue singlet, grey chinos and navy blue ballet bow flats.<p>

We strolled into the cafeteria with confident strides. Drew and her friends had noticed us and she smirked.

We weren't interested in Drew at the moment, we walked to Percy's table. Thalia slammed her hand on their table and glared at Jason. "Hello brother,"

Jason gulped and gave Percy a kiss. "Hey."

"What did I do?" Jason asked.

Piper opened her mouth and burst into tears. Hazel comforted her while giving Jason a glare.

"What did you do?! What you did was break Piper's heart!" Thalia shouted.

I could see blue veins popping out of Thalia neck which meant she was seriously pissed off.

"What did Thalia do?" Percy whispered.

"Piper saw him kissing Drew this morning," I whispered back.

"Crap." He said.

"Yeah, Thalia is really angry." I said.

"You rather prefer a stuck up bitch like Drew than an innocent kind girl like Piper?" Thalia asked. "Come on Piper, he's not worth it." Thalia said more gently.

"Wait! Piper! I didn't mean it! It wasn't like that! Drew go-" Jason was cut off by Thalia.

"Save it Jason. She doesn't want to know."

Everyone in the cafeteria had watched Piper and Jason break up. Jason buried his head in his arms. "I'm going to talk to him." Percy moved.

I put my hand on his shoulder, "Leave him, talk to him later. He's pretty upset." Percy nodded and stopped.

"Now onto business number two." I said and led the girls to Drew.

Drew was looking the other way when we walked towards her. "I don't think you understand." I said.

Drew turned around with a smirk on her face. "Oh I understand perfectly. Jason was mine in the first place."

"Hmmm…I don't think that's right because I was told that Jason chose Piper over you in public isn't that right." I said loud enough for everyone to hear.

There were a few murmurs and agreements across the crowd of people.

"See?" I smirked.

"That doesn't matter. Just as long Piper doesn't get Jason. Then your next." Drew smiled.

"I would never date you!" Percy shouted.

"Oh not me. These girls would." At that moment two girls walked in, one was a brunette who had beautiful wavy shiny hair like in the commercials and the other was a blonde who looked like a model. She had perfect tanned legs and a perfect curved body.

Percy gawked. "Me-meghan, Jes-jessica what are you doing here?"

"Who are these girls?" I asked Drew.

"Percy's ex-girlfriends," Drew smiled. "And they're here to exterminate you."

* * *

><p><strong>I haven't written Goode Boarding School in a looooooooooong time. So what do we know now? Well let's see, Percy's girlfriends are here and they obviously hate Annabeth, Percy and Annabeth are rolling, Jasper is dead (Jasper fans do not fear! There will be Jasper!), Calypso and Luke is cool with Annabeth, Drew is back and is determined not to lose. <strong>

**Well then. If you love drama, you'll love what I've got installed for the next chapter. **

**Until next time, **

**Lady Heroine :D **

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
